Just tell me a reason to live
by Leahnor Lex J. Maxwell
Summary: Harry, cansado de la vida decide quitarsela, aún sabiendo las consecuencias que acarrea ¿Pero qué pasa cuando no sale como el lo planeo y termina en una dimension paralela para ser entrenado? Read
1. Disapper

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y los que no, pues a mi y a mi conciencia.

**

* * *

**

**Why...?**

**Tell me why...**

**Why the destiny has to be evil?**

**Why the people we love have to die in front of our eyes?**

**Just…**

**Tell me…**

**Why?**

* * *

Privet Drive, Surrey 

**15 de Julio de 1996.**

Era una noche de verano, como tantas otras que habían pasado. El viento cálido se filtraba por la ventana de uno de los cuartos de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive, Surrey.

Un joven de cabellos negro azabache se encontraba recostado sobre su cama. Sus ojos verde esmeralda, opacos, rebosaban de lagrimas, hacia noches que no dormía. Hacía días que se negaba a aceptar la perdida de su padrino...

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no encontraba razón para vivir... que no encontraba algo que lo atara a este mundo...Si, tal vez gente inocente que moriría tratando de dar batalla a Lord Voldemort... pero ¿Y eso a él que le importaba? Se le había negado el tener padres desde bebé...Se le negó un infancia llena de amor y cariño...El tener esperanza e ilusión... el tener algo que los demás tenían... elección... Si él hubiese tenido el poder de elegir, elegiría tener a sus padres con vida, a su padrino junto a él, jugando, bromeando,... el no tener esa tonta profecía sobre sus hombros...

Pero no...

El destino le jugaba a su antojo... No sabía cuando iba a atacar y que era lo que le iba a arrebatar, pero al final, siempre era algo que él valoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón...

Y nuevamente la imagen de su padrino volvió a su cansada y adolorida mente... El verlo nuevamente atravesar el velo... la verdugo de su muerte parado frente a él... riendo feliz por la muerte de Sirius... Y nuevamente la ira lo envolvió sumiéndole más en la oscuridad... y el sentimiento de culpa resurgió acompañado de **_ese_** nuevo pensamiento...

El suicidio...

Ahora más que nunca deseaba estar muerto... reunirse con sus padres, con Sirius... ya nada lo ataba... _nada_.

El joven mago se levanto de su cama, sin hacer caso los rugidos de su estomago, pues desde su llegada de Hogwarts no había probado bocado alguno. Abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería que sus tíos se despertasen pensando que alguien o algo había penetrado en la casa. Bajo las escaleras, y camino seguro hasta la cocina, pero a mitad del pasillo se encontraba un espejo grande y elegante con adornos a los extremos.

Se detuvo.

La luz de la blanca luna entraba por una de las ventanas y se reflejaba en el espejo. Y se vio. Se vio muerto. Sus ojos sin vida, una palidez cadavérica sobre su cara, sus labios morados y resecos, se veía más delgado, y no era para sorprenderse... había pasado más de dos semanas sin comer y era rarísima la vez que probaba un sorbo de agua... Se entristeció más al saber que ni sus padres ni Sirius hubiesen deseado verlo así... pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no había vuelta atrás... bueno si la había.. si existía, pero el no retrocedería, se negaba a decir _no _después de haber tomado _esa_ decisión.

Se alejo del espejo, y entrando a la cocina busco frenéticamente con la mirada algo que estuviese lo suficientemente filoso como para cortarse las venas...

Y lo encontró...

Era un cuchillo, no muy grande ni muy pequeño. Lo tomo y lo miro como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo... y lo era... era su salida asegurada de las penurias...

Y lo hizo. Corto sus venas. Y dejo que la sangre fluyera... y fluyera...

Y una Oscuridad bella y deliciosa lo rodeo... Un hermosa y bienaventurada oscuridad...

**

* * *

**

**Despacho de Albus Dumbledore. **

**15 de Julio de 1996.**

Unos ojos azules se asomaban preocupados por las gafas de media luna. Albus Dumbledore tenía una preocupación que no lo dejaba en paz desde que le dieron el reporte sobre el joven Potter.

-------Flash Back-------

La puerta se abrió dejando asomar a un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años. Su cara estaba demacrada. Sus ojos habían perdido esa luz que los caracterizaba. Había ido al despacho del director con la intención de intención de informarle acerca de la salud de Harry Potter.

_Desde la muerte de Sirius Black, se había hundido en una desesperación sorprendente. Ahora veía con más claridad el cariño que Harry le profeso o le profesa a Padfoot, su buen amigo Padfoot. _

_-'Buenas tardes, Remus'- saludo cordialmente el director- '¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?'-_

_-'Buenas tardes a ti también, Albus'- respondió el hombre de cabellos dorados- 'Harry. Harry es lo que me trae por aqu'í-_

_Remus espero ver que alguna emoción sobresaliera en esos ojos. Pero espero en vano. _

_-'¿Qué pasa con Harry, Remus?'-_

_-'No ha comido nada, Albus; y no es por que los Dursley no lo alimenten, al contrario, le dan la comida más sana, pero él no come, se lo da a su lechuza, Hedwig. Muy pocas veces se le ha visto tomando agua. Su palidez es extrema. Parece muerto. Sus ojos no brillan, Albus'.-_

_Albus suspiro. Había sido tonto al creer que Harry podría superar la perdida de Black solo. _

_-'¿Qué hacemos, Albus? Por que si no actuamos rápido lo perderemos...'-predijo Remus al antiguo director-' Y no creo que yo lo pueda soportar'- añadió con la voz temblándole._

_-'Ya veré que se puede hacer Remus... ya veré'-_

-------Fin de Flash Back-------

El "ya veré" se había quedado intacto. No había hecho nada, pues al poco tiempo hubo un atentado en el Callejón Diagon. Y ahora...

Ahora...

Ahora esa preocupación no lo dejaba en paz y, en esa misma noche había aumentado en gravedad. Hasta Fawkes estaba triste... Alto... ¿Fawkes triste?... El que un fénix se entristeciera de la manera en que lo estaba Fawkes en ese momento significaba un cosa... solo una cosa...

Muerte.

* * *

Privet Drive, Surrey Madrugada del 16 de Julio de 1996 

Los miembros activos de la Orden del Fénix arribaron a la casa donde el joven Potter pasaba sus vacaciones de verano.

Los Dursley estaban dormidos gracias a un maleficio que les lanzo Moody. Tonks reviso la sala; Lupin y Moody el cuarto de Harry. El señor Weasley armario que esta debajo de las escaleras. Revisaron toda la casa... menos la cocina.

En el instante en que Albus Dumbledore llego a Privet Drive. Tonks y Lupin se acercaron.

-'Nada Albus'- informo Lupin al director

-'Es como si se hubiera desvanecido'- añadió Tonks preocupada.

-'No hay muestras de que los escudos que están alrededor de la casa fuesen rotos o manipulados'- informo Arthur Weasley, pues se acerco al director en el momento en que lo vio.

-'¿Ya revisaron todo?'-

-'Todo'-

-'Menos la cocina'- añadió Lupin

-'Entonces revisen la cocina'- ordeno Dumbledore con un tono de voz aparentemente calmado. Pero Remus vio que sus ojos le traicionaban. Reflejaban miedo y muchísima preocupación.

Remus y Tonks se dirigieron a la cocina para encontrarse con un charco seco de sangre, unos lentes rotos y un cuchillo al lado de estos. Tonks grito y Remus palideció en extremo.

Los demás, atraídos por el grito de la joven auror penetraron en la cocina...

-'¿Qué demonios paso aquí?'- pregunto el señor Weasley con la voz temblorosa al mirar la sangre seca.

-'Lo mismo me pregunto Arthur'- comento Dumbledore.- '... lo mismo'.-

* * *

Dolor. Era dolor lo que sentía. Estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera abrir los ojos. Pero pudo apreciar que se encontraba en una cama; no era su cama, era un cama cómoda y blanda, demasiado reconfortante, había de añadir. Respiro profundo. De la nada, se empezaron a oír dos voces. Al parecer dos hombres estaban discutiendo algo, pero un lenguaje que él desconocía, aunque era relajante escucharla, le inquietaba de cierta forma. Se suponía que estaba muerto, y cuando uno muere no siente dolor. No siente nada. No escucha nada. En pocas palabras: No vive. 

Pero ahí estaba...

En un lugar que no conocía.

Entonces, al parecer, los dos hombres comenzaron a hablar su lengua, su idioma.

-'¿Tienes alguna idea del porque estaba tan debilitado y con esas heridas en sus muñecas? Es normal que los nuevo elegidos se debiliten al llegar, pero no al grado de caer en coma'- la voz sonaba preocupada.

-'No, pero ya le preguntaremos cuando despierte'- contesto la otra persona, pero este, a comparación del otro, parecía tranquilo.

Harry intento, con la fuerza que pudo reunir, abrir sus ojos. Muy, muy lentamente lo consiguió, dejando que la luz del sol chocara contra sus ojos. Intento parpadear, pero la falta de fuerzas era demasiada. Cuando al fin pudo abrirlos por completo, observo la habitación. Era hermosa. Parecía estar en armonía con la naturaleza que la rodeaba. Era una con el bosque.

-'Veo que ya despertaste, joven'-

El moreno giro su cabeza para quedarse en shock. Estaba frente a dos hombres. El primero tenía el cabello de color negro y sus ojos eran grises, aparentaba entre 40 y45 años, por las facciones de su rostro.

La segunda persona fue la que lo dejo helado. Era de una belleza sobre humana. Sus cabellos eran como el oro y tenía la expresión de alguien que es muy sabio, sus orejas eran puntiagudas.

Harry intento decir algo, pero el cansancio apenas si lo dejaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-'Estas cansado, duérmete, perdiste demasiada sangre y estas muy debilitado'- aconsejo el señor de ojos grises. Con una mirada de preocupación y cariño.

Harry lo miro con recelo... había algo que no cuadraba bien dentro de ese cuadro. Primero: él DEBERÍA estar muerto, no vivo; Segundo¿Quiénes eran esas personas¿Cómo estaba seguro de que no eran espías de Voldemort? Tercero¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí?

El rubio vio la forma en que los miraba. Y le dijo algo en ese... ese... ese idioma raro a su compañero. Este solo asintió; y el rubio salió del cuarto sin decir un palabra, ya fuera en el idioma normal o en esa extraña lengua.

-'Duérmete'- pidió el señor amablemente.

Harry se quiso negar pero el cansancio estaba de acuerdo con el extraño, así que no le quedaban muchas opciones. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por Morfeo...

* * *

**Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.**

**5:00 am del 16 de Julio de 1996.**

-'¿Cómo que desapareció?'- grito Molly Weasley después de que le digieran que la persona que consideraba como su propio hijo estaba desaparecida. Estaba fuera de sí, roja como un tomate y no tenía nada que envidiar al pelo de Ron. – 'Explícate, Albus Dumbledore'-

-'Molly, tranquilízate y te lo explicare'- pidió Albus a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

Estaban en la dirección del Colegio Hogwarts, y los demás miembro de la orden habían acudido a la llamada urgente del director.

-'¿Qué me calme¿QUÉ ME CALME?' – grito a todo pulmón la señora pelirroja con los ojos desorbitados de la furia- 'Ese niño es como si fuera mi propio hijo, Albus Dumbledore. Y créeme, que si el Lord Oscuro lo tiene en sus garras, se arrepentirá de haber existido, por que ese niño es MIO. Y nadie, nadie le hace daño a mi familia sin tener que soportar mi furia'-

-'Cálmate, Molly'- dijo Severus Snape- 'Voldemort no lo tiene y esta furioso, por que, según las apariencias, alguien o algo se le adelanto con el muchacho'.

Albus suspiro.

Fue en ese instante en que los presentes presenciaron la tristeza y la preocupación del director. Sus ojos no brillaban, no sonreía, parecía ido.

-'¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar?'-pregunto Moody

Todo el mundo negó con la cabeza.

-'Exactamente¿qué fue lo que encontraron?'- pregunto una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negro. Su nombre: Nadia Smith.

-'Sangre seca, un cuchillo y sus lentes'- respondió Albus

-'¿Y no había algo más?'- pregunto con avidez la gemela de Nadia: Jessy Smith.

-'No'- contesto Arthur, pero Remus se había quedado pensativo, y lo recordó.

-'Sí, sí había algo, algo inusual'- La mirada de todos los presentes que ocupaban la sala estaba puesta sobre él- ' En el mango del cuchillo, había una especia de liquido espeso que cambiaba de color cada cierto tiempo'.

-'Si eso es verdad¿Cómo es posible que nosotros no lo notásemos?'- pregunto Tonks

-'Por que cuando lo vimos estaba de color negro'-

-'Pero también dijiste que cambiaba de color'-

-'Sí, y su tiempo de duración para cada color es de, mínimo, veinte minutos'-

-'¿Y como sabes que el tiempo es de veinte minutos?'- pregunto Snape secamente- 'Puesto que no estuvieron dentro de la cocina más de quince minutos'-

-'Exacto. Y tome el cuchillo y los anteojos de Harry'- Explico Remus.

-¿Todavía lo tienes, Remus?- pregunto el director, a lo que Remus negó con la cabeza.

-'Se desvaneció poco a poco'- respondió el licántropo

-'Lo mejor será que se vayan a sus respectivas casa, ya mañana hablaremos de esto más calmadamente'-

Cuando todo mundo se hubo ido del despacho, Albus susurro a la nada como si esta supiera la respuesta...

-'¿Dónde estas Harry?'... '¿Dónde estas?'-

* * *

-'¿Esta seguro de que es él, señor?'- pregunto cautelosamente una persona de entre 30 y 35 años. Su cabello era corto y de color arena; sus ojos de un amarillo claro. Su tez morena, sus dedos eran largos y finos... 

-'¿Alguna vez los ancestros se han equivocado a la hora de elegir, Safian?'- cuestiono molesto un señor de no mas de 50 años, tenía el pelo largo de un color azul eléctrico y sus ojos eran rojo oscuro. Su tez blanca resaltaba su pelo, sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Sus ropas no se veían pues traía una capa negra que se amarraba al frente con un broche de oro en forma de un corazón con alas y un aureola encima del corazón. Su pose era de alguien con poder y autoridad.

-'No, pero...'.-comenzó Safian

-'¿Pero qué?'- corto bruscamente su acompañante.

-'No, nada...'-

-'Mi señor, el joven despertó'- Informo una de las dos personas que estuvieron velando al recién llegado.

-'Guíame'- ordeno el señor de pelo azul de forma autoritaria

El joven de cabellos dorados guío a su líder al cuarto donde se encontraba el futuro alumno. Caminaron entre pasillos y cruzaron jardines. Las paredes, con franjas rojo sangre, azul oscuro y verde bosque oscuro paralelas, tenían cuadros de personas de apariencia importante. Después de estar caminando media hora aproximadamente, el 'guía' se detuvo frente a una puerta de color amarillo claro adornada en el marco con hadas, elfos, sirenas, ángeles, demonios, dragones, vampiros y lincatropos. La abrió y cedió el paso a las personas que estaban atrás de él.

El señor que se encontraba dentro se levanto y les saludo con una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su superior y su compañero.

-'¿No que ya había despertado?'- cuestiono el señor de ojos rojos, por el tono de voz, los ocupantes de la sala pudieron ver que estaba molesto.

-'Sí, mi Señor, pero estaba demasiado cansado...- comenzó a dar explicaciones el ojigris pero fue cortado bruscamente por su Señor.

-'¿Qué es lo que tiene en las muñecas?'-

-'Al parecer son heridas, pero no se si fueron hechas por él o si se las hicieron'- contesto el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

El Señor se había quedado pensativo y miraba recelosamente las heridas, frunció el ceño... Suspiro, y miro la cara del joven inconsciente, la escruto con mayor detenimiento, estaba pálido, muy pálido, sus labios estaban resecos por la falta de líquido y flaco, demasiado flaco para su gusto.

-'Trae a Magog'- ordeno el señor a Safian. Este salió sin decir una palabra pero con mala cara.

-'Dale un poco de tu energía, Erec'- pidió el señor al "joven" rubio.

Erec se acerco al joven mago y puso su mano derecha sobre la frente de Harry, un brillo plateado se extendió por todo el cuerpo del ojiverde.

Los ocupantes del cuarto vieron con alivio como este parpadeaba tratando de reconocer donde se encontraba...

Harry miro confundido la habitación. Observo a las personas que se encontraban frente a él, cada detalle, y vio con cierta sorpresa que las dos personas que estuvieron anteriormente con él estaban acompañadas por otro completo desconocido.

-'Me alegra saber que ya despertaste'- comento el nuevo extraño con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-'¿Dónde estoy?'-

-'En los cuarteles de los Soul On Liberty'...-contesto el señor de cabellos negros

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hola!

Este es mi primer ff hecho en el área de general. Manden un rr si les gusto, o no les gusto, lo odiaron o si no lo odiaron...acepto de TODO! XD!

Un beso y un abrazo para lo que se toman su tiempo y leen mis locuras!


	2. A New World

Hola! Aquí esto nuevamente! Molestando como siempre!

Disclaimer: Nada, nada, nadita me pertenece, todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling

R&R

S0F¡a: Gracias por tu R&R y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el inicio, espero que este también te haya gustado. :D

Sanarita31: Me alegra que te guste la idea de que Harry sea entrenado, espero que este capi te guste!

Tom O'neill Riddle: Que bueno que te haya gustado el ff y espero que el argumento te guste.

The angel of the dreams: Que alegría que te haya gustado, y creeme al principio tenía pensado un x-over con Lotr pero al final decidi que no, y no quise cambiar la primera escena :P Y si, el titulo le va bien al fic, pero tarde mucho en encontrar uno adecuado para la historia :D.

FranGilraen: Holas! Amiga! Y si lo de Soul On Liberty fue sacado de mi nick, pero lo que pasa es que ya tenía la idea de que se llamara así la organización desde hace medio año o.oU Y no se si te haya enviado un rr del Cetro y empecé a leer el de las olimpiadas, todavía no lo termino pero lo terminare :D lo prometo.

Susiblackpotter: Tratare de seguirlo!

Artemio Moonshine: Me encanto que te encantara el comienzo. ¿Te choco la presencia del de cabello azul¿y el broche de corazón? Querida, el broche es importante, el corazón representa el alma (Soul) y las alas libertad (Liberty) y la aurolea es la unión de las diferentes razas. Y si, creo que es original, digo mucha gente puede estar pensando igual que yo, pero tal vez no lo escriba :P Igualmente, que tu también te cuides.

Emma Felton: Me gusta que te guste :)

**

* * *

**

Why I can't have a family?

**Why I can't have a normal life?**

**I'm alone and tried**

**I'm a soul without life**

* * *

La cara de Harry era para retractarse. Lo más segura era que el estuvieran jugando una broma, y una broma demasiado pesada.

-'¿El cuartel de los Soul On Liberty?'- repitió Harry extrañado y con mucho recelo en su mirada

-'Sí, así es ¿Es que jamás has escuchado acerca de los Soul On Liberty?'- Pregunto el hombre que aparentaba más edad.

-'No, jamás'- Harry tenía la creencia de que se fue a meter en un manicomio, esa gente era extraña. Muy extraña.

El señor lo miro estupefacto. Toda la gente conocía a los Soul On Liberty. No había ser vivo sobre el planeta que no lo hiciera. Y ahora... ahora llegaba este joven diciendo que no tenía ni una sola idea de que eran los Soul On Liberty. Esto era raro, muy raro. Y si era un alumno, acababa de llegar con mucho tiempo de anticipación.

-'¿Y me puede decir donde estoy, específicamente?'- pregunto Harry intentando sonsacar más información.

-'En lo más profundo del bosque Natierón'- contesto Safian desde la puerta, se podía ver que estaba ligeramente enojado y estaba acompañado de una persona alta, de cabellos negros y largos, ojos acuosos. Vestía de blanco y tenía en su espalda algo que dejo a Harry helado: Alas.

-'Buenos días señores, joven'- saludo con educación y una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia su superior.

Harry tenía sus ojos puestos sobre el ángel que no se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. El líder, Erec y el señor de cabellos negros miraron divertidos la reacción de Harry. Y el ojiverde no podía creer que era lo que estaba viendo... un ángel. Entonces si estaba muerto, por que ¿Dónde más se encuentra uno con un ángel¿En el infierno? No ¿En la tierra? No. En el cielo, es el único lugar en que uno lo puede encontrar.

-'¿Para que me mando llamar, señor?'-

-'Necesito que cures las heridas del joven y le brindes atención medica, esta demasiado pálido para mi gusto, y también muy delgado'-Acto seguido salió del cuarto seguido por Safian y Erec.

-'Muy bien joven... Antes que nada ¿Cuál es su nombre?'- pregunto el ángel.

Harry todavía medio embelesado y medio atontado, no reacciono rápido hasta después de unos cuantos segundos.

-'Harry, Harry Potter'- contesto por inercia, aunque se arrepintió inmediatamente, pensando que, de ser esas personas mortífagos, sería más fácil informar a Voldemort.

-'Muy bien, Harry, mi nombre es Magog y el es Azur, un medio elfo, medio triton'- se presento el ángel y presento a su compañero que hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza en dirección a Harry.

-'Muy bien, ya que ahora nos presentamos déjame revisarte'-

El tiempo se les fue en el chequeo medico del joven Potter, y al final el ángel le dio una buena regañadilla por no comer como debe de ser y por no beber el suficiente liquido que su cuerpo necesita para después retirarse, avisándole que vendría más tarde para suministrarle unos medicamentos.

-'Bien, creo que Vaiou, el señor que te dijo que estabas en el cuartel de los Soul On Liberty, no te aclaró del todo tus dudas- aclaro Azur al ver la cara de confusión de Harry cuando pronuncio el nombre del líder.

-'Primeramente: Nosotros, los Soul On Liberty, somos un grupo de lucha de espada, cuerpo a cuerpo, magia elemental, magia mental, algunos tienen el don de crear cosas con la mente nada mas pensarlo, otros la habilidad de hacerse invisible, desaparecer y aparecer, entre muchas otras cosas más... pero lo que más nos destaca es que estamos conformados por: Elfos, hadas, vampiros, licántropos, ángeles, demonios y sirenas. Segundo: Siempre, al final de los 5 cursos, se hace un concurso de forma amigable para destacar a los mejores, en total son siete los elegidos. Uno de cada raza.'-

-'Disculpe¿Cuánto dura cada curso?'-

-'Un año, tres semanas y cuatro días para ser exactos, aunque...'-

-'Aunque ¿Qué?'-

-'Aunque tu aparición a sido muy extraña, durante los últimos cuatro milenios no se había presentado un humano'-

-'Ah, o sea que en teoría voy a hacer el punto de atención durante un tiempo'- dijo Harry con su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-'Sí, pero todavía falta como unos tres meses para que empiece el curso, no me explico como fue que llegaste antes, normalmente siempre llegan una semana antes no tres meses con adelanto'- Azur omito el hecho de que el comentario hubiese sido dicho de manera sarcástica

-'Bueno, mi vida jamás a sido del todo normal...'- dijo Harry con un tono de voz triste, cansado y amargado, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado desde que nació.

-'Será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día muy largo'- dijo Azur al oír el tono de voz de Harry. Pensó que lo mejor sería que el joven mago descansara, su voz sonaba triste y si, por azares del mundo, Magog llegaba a entrar por la puerta del cuarto y encontraba al joven sin dormir, le pondría como audiencia a escuchar un largooo discurso sobre "la medicina y las maneras de recuperar una buena salud" y no le apetecía pasar media vida escuchandolo.

-Pero dijo que las clases iban a empezar hasta dentro de tres meses'-protesto, la verdad era que estaba cansado pero su sed de saber más le ganaba a la fatiga, quien sabe y estos eran de verdad mortífagos.

-'Si, pero te mostraremos los alrededores y veremos cuales campos son tu especialidad'- Acto seguido se retiro del curto dejando a un Harry conmocionado, cansado y confundido, si había llegado con la moral por los suelos, esto le hacía que bajara por el subsuelo...Si antes creía que su vida era un desastre, ahora lo había comprobado...

* * *

Grimmuld Place. 16 de Julio. 7:00 PM 

Varios pelirrojos, una joven castaña, tres adultos y un anciano estaban reunidos en una cocina. Un par de gemelos, un chico que parecía ser menor y la chica de cabellos castaños, estaban tristes, pensativos y con ganas de ahorcar a alguien. Uno de sus mejores amigos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno...

-'Lo mejor será que se vayan a descansar, señores, señorita. Les mantendremos informados por si llega a suceder algo con respecto al señor Potter'- dijo Dumbledore a los jóvenes.

Ron y Hermione salieron con la cabeza gacha, y la última con unas cuantas lágrimas asomándose en sus castaños ojos. Fred y George había perdido ese típico brillo travieso y bromista. Se veían pálidos y con la mirada perdida y apagada…

Molly acompañoles hasta sus habitaciones llorando silenciosamente.

Mientras tanto…

-'Albus¿Qué vamos a hacer? Se nos fue de entre las manos nuestra esperanza, se me fue de entre las manos el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos…'- Lupin parecía estar al borde del llanto. En la reunión de la Orden, habiose mostrado fuerte y sin ningún tipo de dolor pero ahora… ahora que solo estaban el Director, Tonks y él, había dejado caer todas sus defensas… todas. Sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, levanto la mirada, apagada, triste, sin vida, y vio que Tonks le miraba con tristeza pero dentro de esos ojos había un rayo de esperanza, un ala de ilusión, de vida…

-'Harry es fuerte, Remus, es fuerte, donde quiera que este, él estará bien… lo sé, por que de todas las personas que conozco, él es el mejor mago que he visto, ni una pizca de arrogancia, leal hasta el fin, buen amigo, buen compañero… simplemente, el mejor'- le dijo Tonks con voz segura, pero sus ojos la traicionaba, conforme iba hablando unas lágrimas se le escaparon de improvisto.

Remus solo sonrío con tristeza, para luego llorar más amargamente que antes, estaba destrozado, con la muerte de Sirius, la presión de los taques improvistos de Voldemort, las misiones que tenía, las desapariciones de varias gentes de la Oren, y ahora con la desaparición de Harry…

* * *

Hermione, después de haberle contado todo a Ginny, saco un librito rojo con pequeños detalles dorados: El álbum que guardaba con tanto ahínco, donde tenía fotos de ella, Ron, Harry, Ginny, los gemelos, de sus amigas y amigos… Lo abrió con cuidado, como si fuese de porcelana. En la primera hoja venían Harry, Ron y ella al final de su primer año. La segunda fue tomada por Ron en el verano cuando Harry se había quedado con los Weasley por primera vez. Harry y Ron salían sonrientes abrazados, cual amigos. Miro el rostro de Harry y lo comparo con una fotografía de las más recientes. Sus ojos parecían viejos, sus facciones, todo parecía muerto a comparación con la otra foto. Se le entristeció el corazón, su mejor amigo, su casi hermano había sufrido mucho, ella lo, claro, pero no hasta que punto. Miro a Ron, y el estomago se le encogió, aún podía recordar sus ojos azules tristes cuando les dieron la noticia. Había estado pensando mucho en Ron últimamente, bueno… desde hacía años que pensaba, hasta soñaba con él. Y no fue hasta varios años después que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Y hasta tenía decidido decirle esta noche lo mucho que lo amaba, pero dadas las circunstancias que se presentaron no pudo hacerlo…

Guardo el álbum en su respectivo lugar con más cuidado con el que lo había sacado. Se estiro, tenía sueño. Se mudo de ropa para acostarse.

* * *

Estaba destrozado. Su mejor amigo había desaparecido. Desaparecido… ¡Así como si nada! Y el vejete ese se lo venía a decirle como si estuviera informándole sobre el estado del tiempo. Sentía una grave opresión en el pecho.

La primera teoría que habían sacado a relucir los integrantes de la orden fue que había huido por la presión de la muerte de Sirius, culpándose de las muertes que estaban ocurriendo y muchas chocheses más, pero él sabía que no, Harry no era del tipo de gente que huye a los problemas, no, su casi hermano le plantaba cara y los vencía, por eso era un Gryffindor, un valiente, un leal.

Estuvo dando varias vueltas sobre su cama por vario tiempo, su mente no podía dejar pasar por alto los hechos y dejarlo dormir. Se acomodo boca abajo, repasando los hechos, repasando los tonos de voz, repasando las miradas, las exclamaciones, las explicaciones, la verdad…

No sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, lo único que tenía claro era que la Orden no debía ni podía pasar por alto la desaparición de Harry…

Recordó la expresión de Hermione cuando se les fue anunciada la noticia, ahora si no le cabía duda de que Hermione amaba a Harry, la manera en que se había tomado la noticia, la tristeza que reflejaban sus lindos ojos cafés, lo habían probado. No, no le tenía coraje a Harry, era su mejor amigo y eso jamás cambiaría…

Después de un tiempo, al fin pudo cerrar sus ojos… dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, desperezándose, se levanto. Increíblemente, había dormido bien, sin pesadillas, sin sueños, sin nada. No recordaba que era lo que había pasado antes de que Morfeo lo atrapara. Pero eso que importaba. Había dormido bien, después de tanto tiempo… Un sueño apacible y hermoso. Había soñado con sus padres, que estos le abrazaban y lo llenaban de palabras cariñosas. Sabía que eso sonaba cursi y estúpido, pero lo alegraba. Jamás había soñado con sus padres, jamás se había sentido amado… jamás.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Azur, quien entro a la habitación del joven con una bandeja, y en la bandeja había comida. Mucha comida. Cuando Harry lo vio, las imágenes de lo que había pasado volvieron a su memoria de golpe. Y fue tanta la información que recibió que se mareo y se volvió a recostar en la cama. Azur dejo la bandeja en una mesita. Y se acerco al joven preocupado.

-'¿Te sientes bien?'-

-'¿Usted que cree?'- pregunto Harry molesto por que lo hayan interrumpido y sacado de sus pensamientos.

-'Pues por la pinta que traes… mal'- contesto Azur viendo la cara pálida de Harry y sus ojeras, pues aunque haya dormido, no había recuperado las

-'¿No me diga¿En serio?'- contesto Harry con sarcasmo.

-'Vaya, veo que nos despertamos de mal humor'-

Harry solo lo miro con coraje, y se tapo hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Azur sonrío y lo destapo. Harry gimió. No se quería levantar. Era cierto que el día estaba muy bonito, pero lo cama era mucho más bella… y cómoda.

-'Arriba'- ordeno Azur mientras intentaba arrancarle las sábanas, pues a Harry le había dado por tomarlas y no soltarlas.

-'No'-

-'Sí'-

-'No'-

-'Sí'-

-'No'-

-'Sí'-

-'Magog dijo que tenía que descansar'-

-'Vamos, solo te enseñare las instalaciones, y dentro de dos días probare en que tienes habilidad'- pidió Azur desesperado logrando sacar la sábana de las blancas manos de Harry.

Harry gruño algo ininteligible y se sentó en la cama.

Azur le coloco la bandeja de comida en las piernas y Harry pudo apreciar a primera vista sus alimentos. El estomago del Oji-verde reclamo alimento recordándole el por que no había comido y poniéndole el peso en los hombros… nuevamente.

-'Vamos, come, que sino Magog es capaz de torturarme de la manera más sádica que conozca y creedme conoce muchas formas'-

-'Pero si es un ángel'-

-'Pero un ángel muy sádico'- añadió Azur con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry solo levanto una ceja. Tomo una cucharada de avena y se la llevo a la boca. Sabía rico, muy rico. "_Pues claro llevas semanas sin comer ¿Qué más esperabas?_" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, esa vocecita que se parecía mucho a la de Hermione. Sintió una punzada de dolor al acordarse de sus amigos…

-'Arriba ese animo, Harry'- dijo Azur al ver la cara triste de Harry.

Harry levanto la mirada y miro la cara sonriente de Azur. Ahora viéndola más de cerca, se parecía mucho a la de Sirius… Cerro los ojos, las lágrimas le picaban, pero debía de ser fuerte. Sonrío o eso creyó aunque le salio solo una mueca…

Termino de comer, y Azur le dio unos ropajes extraños, al principio se negó pero después de la _linda_ amenaza de Azur, cedió sumisamente. Una hora después salían del cuarto dispuestos a pasar una buena tarde…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Un beso y muchas gracais por leer mis locuras!

Se cuidan todos!


	3. Teach me how to live

Disclaimer: Hace unas semanas que saque mi acta de nacimiento y cheque que mi nombre no era J.K. Rowling, así que nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

R&R:

**Ailuj**: Hola! A ti tmb un abrazo! Y… ¿Te puedo decir Julia:D Oh sí, creeme se quedaran impresionados pero no lo puse en este capi, lo pondré mas adelante en un Flash Back y… me alegra que lo pongas en tus favorito y en alerta de actualización. Y no creas, Hermione y los demás se enteraran… pero cuando Harry regrese… o sea que eso será hasta dentro de una año y medio (Me voy a poner a jugar con el tiempo por que son cinco años, 4 meses y dos semanas lo que va a estar allá) Nos vemos luego, te cuidas!

**Brenda: **Que bien que te gusto, y gracias por el cumplido. Intentare actualizar pronto.

**Meliak: **Gracias! Me alegra saber que ya tengo un lector más o

**Artemis Moonshine**: Lamento si soné grosera cuando te respondí el rr, no era mi intención, ¿vale? Este… si creo que tienes razon con lo de Vaiou, impone un poco de respeto… y lo del simbolito, creo que si es tierno, aunque una amiga mía piensa que es el símbolo de su amado (el chavo se llama Ángel) y según ella esa es la razón por la cual es adorable.

**Kangu: **Creeme la seguire, eso tenlo por seguro !

**Nisa: **Gracias por las felicitaciones y creo que si tienes razón va encaminada por un buen camino… de momento, tengo una idea que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza desde hace ya mucho tiempo junto con esta, y creo que las voy a unir, aunque pienso que no te va a hacer ningún chiste. Y tmb explicare donde se encuntra Harry escpecificamente… más adelante… ¿vale? Nos vemos luego y te cuidas!

**Arwenej: **xDD, yo se que al nuevo lugar al que llego Harry es intrigante, pero lo explicare mas adelante, y ¿Por qué crees que lo escribi? Me encantan los ff de este tipo los adoro, por eso ahí si sabes sobre alguno de estos me avisas… AH! Y actualiza ya tus ff, no? Es que estan muy xidos! Los adoro en especial uno en donde Harry es un tipo de ángel, aunque no me acuerdo muy bien del nombre…

**Sonia11: **No te preocupes, intentare actualizar rapido!

**Nota: **De ahora en adelante empezar a jugar con el tiempo…

Poq

_If I look into your eyes_

_I will see your **soul**_

_If I look into your **hearth**_

_I will feel your breath _

_If I look into your past_

_I will see the anxiety to be **Liberty**_.

Poq

La noche caía sin más remedio bajo los cuarteles, y las estrellas adornaban la vida de esos seres miserables mortales, quienes tarde o temprano mueren bajo el peso de la vida y las obligaciones…

Vaiou se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto. Ya había pasado una semana desde que el joven Potter llegara… Una larga semana. Safian había estado protestando el por que debían de alojarlo, y que el humano hacía esto, que el humano hacía aquello e inclusive llego a meterle una bofetada provocando que Magog le rompiera la nariz pese a ser un ángel "pacifico" pues no dejaba que dañaran a sus pacientes. A Vaiou todavía le daba risa el recuerdo de esa vez…

_o.o.O.OFlash BackO.O.o.o_

_Era la hora de comida. La habitación era amplia y alargada, las paredes eran azul oscuro. La mayoría de las personas ya habían acabado de comer y charlaban animadamente con sus vecinos. Azur estaba intentando animar a Harry, pues desde ayer traía cara triste después de haberlo encontrado caminando solo, con sus ojos hinchados. Cuando le pregunto que era lo que le pasaba, este solo se limito a contestarlo con un:"estoy bien, no es nada" en voz baja. Sabía por intuición que no debía de presionarle para que le dijera que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza para verse tan deprimido. Sólo una persona le había preguntado por sus cicatrices en la muñeca. Harry había palidecido y negado con la cabeza lenta y suavemente, alegando que esas marcas serían el secreto para los demás mientras pudiera esconderlas._

_Lo que no sabía era que Magog lo había estado observando en cada uno de sus movimientos, cada mirada, contaba cada lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla en las noches, cuando se encerraba en su cuarto. Y tenía la leve sensación de que las marcas en sus muñecas habían sido un _

_-'Arriba ese animo Harry'- dijo Azur. Harry solo hizo un intento de sonrisa que salio como mueca amarga._

_Safian también había estado espiando al joven humano, y le daba coraje de que todo mundo le prestara atención. Incluido el líder Vaiou. Vio como Harry se levantaba de su mesa, dejando a Azur sentado con la palabra en la boca. Ese muchacho si que no tenía educación. Hasta aquí llegaba ese muchacho. Se levanto con coraje, su mirada posada sobre el delgado cuerpo de Harry. Pero tanto era su coraje que no percibió como Magog, Azur y Vaiou se levantaron de sus asientos al ver que la mirada de Safian cambiaba de color alternando rojo y amarillo claro (color original de sus ojos). Vaiou hizo una seña al ángel y al medio elfo de que no hicieran nada. Dejaron salir a Safian y se hizo el silencio. Todo mundo se había dado cuenta del cambio de los ojos de Safian y esperaban a ver que hiciera el líder. _

_-'Todo mundo salga detrás de Safian en silencio, veremos que hace con respecto al joven'-_

_Siguiendo las órdenes de su líder, se levantaron y siguieron al elfo por los pasillos hasta uno de los tantos patios que los Cuarteles poseía. Vieron al joven Potter parado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, sin sentir que Safian se acercaba a él fuera de sus casillas. Magog se desplegó sus alas sin hacer ningún ruido, intuía lo que Safian le iba a hacer a su paciente. Y se estaba enojando. Azur intento calmarlo con susurros bajos, pero solo logro que se enojara más; emprendió el vuelo. Safian ya había llegado donde el joven humano._

_-'Humano'- grito estando a unos cuantos metros._

_Harry no tuvo necesidad de voltearse pues ya sabía quien era el que lo estaba llamando. Su tono de voz y su típica palabra "humano" ya se los había memorizado. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para recibir una bofetada del elfo._

_-'SAFIAN'- se escucho un grito y el aterrizaje de Magog. El ángel estaba peor de enojado que Safian. El elfo retrocedió varios pasos. Conocía a Magog enojado y era mejor alejarse cuando lo estuviera._

_Magog se acerco con las alas puestas en una posición de ataque. Harry pudo ver que Azur venía corriendo al lugar donde ellos estaban. Se toco su mejilla, le ardía y no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas se le escaparan. Ni en este mundo podía parar de causar problemas Se dejo caer en el suelo con las manos en su rostro. Sintió que unos brazos se cerraban en su cuerpo. Lloro con más ahínco. Y de repente lo escucho. Escucho un golpe sordo, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo. Levanto su rostro, y vio con cierta sorpresa que Safian estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y a Magog con el puño levantado y expresión enojada. _

_-'Calmate'- susurro una voz en su oído y por primera vez noto el aliento de esa persona en su cuello. Se estremeció y los brazos lo abrazaron con más fuerza. Levanto su rostro y se encontró con unos ojos naranjas mirándolo con cariño. Era Kânia, una demonio. Su cabello azul oscuro caía en cascada sobre su espalda, parte de él delante de sus hombros. Su rostro pálido adornaba una sonrisa de compasión y preocupación. Le planto un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Harry se sonrojara pero sin dejar de llorar. Azur se acerco al joven preocupado mientras Magog le gritaba a Safian desde lo que había nacido hasta de lo que se iba a morir. _

_-'Harry'- oyó que lo llamaban, volteo la cabeza y la mano de Azur se aposento en la mejilla abofeteada. _

_-'¿Te arde?'- pregunto Kânia. Harry solo atino a asentir con la cabeza._

_Azur le limpió las lágrimas que aun resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas, miro al chico con tristeza…_

_o.o.O.O_

_Vaiou observaba desde lejos sin interrumpir la bronca que le estaba echando Magog a Safian, pues él sabía que de cierta forma el elfo se lo merecía. Los Ancestros ya le habían advertido a Safian en persona que no agrediera al joven, pues estaría rompiendo los estatus de Los Soul On Liberty. Safian al principio se sintió intimidado por los Ancestros pero su gemelo Asthr, quien tenía los mismos prejuicios que él con respecto a Harry, le dijo que solo eran unos muertos así que ¿Qué podían hacerle? Nada. Y este tomando su palabra como verdadera no les hizo caso. Esto acarrearía problemas y grandes problemas, pero la vista valía la pena. No todos los días se ve a Magog diciéndole a la gente de lo que se va a morir o como va morir. Sonrío era por eso que amaba a los integrantes de los Soul On Liberty, pese a que se peleaban y se insultaban, los amaba. Cuando la situación se requería, todos se unían sin rechistar y seguían sus órdenes. Se ayudaban entre ellos. Y aunque en algunas ocasiones lo negaran se querían entre sí mismos. Vaiou río alegre y los demás voltearon a verlo con medias sonrisas en el rostro._

_-'Magog, deja a Safian'- ordeno alegre el líder._

_Magog solo volteo la cabeza y lo miro con coraje para alejarse y dejar a Safian con la nariz escurriendo de sangre e ir con su paciente. Azur se quito del camino y Kânia aflojo el abrazo. Harry levanto su rostro y se topó con la mirada de Magog. Este le sonreía con cariño. Alargo sus manos y lo alzo por las axilas para cargarlo como si fuera un bebé. No hace falta decir que Harry había parado de llorar para decirle a Magog que lo bajara, que tenía dos piernas en buenas condiciones para caminar. Azur y Kânia sonrieron al ver la escena. Un gemido los hizo voltear y observaron con cierto placer que Safian estaba siendo atendido por Gandielo, un hombre lobo versado en las artes de la medicina élfica. _

_-'Ay, eso duele'- exclamo Safian._

_-'¿No? ¿En serio? No me digas'- contesto Gandielo con sarcasmo en su voz._

_-'Oh, Cállate'- _

_-'Vaya así que el bebé Safian se esta quejando de lo que merecía'- dijo Kânia con ironía en su voz._

_-'Mira, maldita demonio, deja de estar jodiendo y largate al infierno que es a donde perteneces'- contraataco Safian con una voz cargada de resentimiento._

_-'Oh, deja te recuerdo que tengo prohibido regresar por que soy más peligrosa que el líder de ahí, pero si no me crees te lo puedo demostrar'- _

_-'Dejalo, Kânia, escorias como él no merecen la pena de gastar ni siquiera la saliva ni palabras en él'- _

_-'Tienes razón, Azur. Lo mejor será que vayamos a ver como se encuentra Harry…'-_

_Y los dos se alejaron del grupo con paso rápido…_

_o.o.O.OFin del Flash BackO.O.o.o_

Vaiou sabía que el recuerdo no era para que se estuviera riendo, pero es que a veces eran tan infantiles, tan llenos de perjuicios que daban risa.

Tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de pelo café caqui y unos ojos negro. Su pelo estaba cortado en capas con las puntas hacia fuera. Su tez era morena; portaba un vestido negro, sencillo. El pelo estaba adornado por unos broches de corazón con alas y una aureola encima de este.

-'Buenas Noches, Vaiou'- saludo la joven que no parecía pasar de los treinta años.

-'Buenas Noches, Esmeralda'- regreso el saludo cordialmente.

-'Supongo que ya sabrás cual es la razón por la que vengo'-

Vaiou solo respondió con un suspiro y le señalo una silla… La extraña solo sonrío. Los problemas empezaban esta noche…

Poq

**Grimmuld Place, Núm 12. Pasillo del segundo piso. Hora: 5:23 pm.**

-'Ginny, espera'-

La aludida se volteo, su pelo rojo ondeando en el aire, clavo sus ojos azules en el oscuro pasillo. Hermione venía corriendo, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas como amapolas en plena primavera.

-'Hola, Herms, ¿Qué pasa?'- pregunto Ginny una vez la castaña hubo llegado donde ella.

Hermione solo atino a sollozar. Ginny, sorprendida por al reacción de su mejor amiga, la abrazo en el pasillo.

-'¿Te encuentras bien?'-

-'N-no'- tartamudeo Hermione con una mirada llorosa.

-'Ven, acompáñame al cuarto, allá podremos hablar con mayor facilidad.'-

Hermione solo asintió, aún con las lágrimas resbalando por sus rojas mejillas. Ginny la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, dejo entrar a la joven de cabellos esponjados y la cerró.

-'Ahora dime ¿Qué paso?'-

-'R-R-Ron me dijo que era una cualquiera'- Hermione se tapo la cara con las manos y sollozo con más fuerza que antes, le estaba empezando a faltar el aire de tanto sollozar. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que el dolía, le dolía y mucho.

-'¿Qué el te dijo qué?'- pregunto Ginny desconcertada. Su hermano adoraba a Hermione. El día en que los cerdos volaran, los hipopótamos pesaran menos de 20 kilos y Draco Malfoy se fijara en ella, Ron insultaría a Hermione.

-'Que era una cualquiera, una zorra'- repito la joven bruja con dificultad.

-'Pero ¿Por que?'-

-'Recibi una carta de Víctor y cuando la estaba leyendo entro Ron al cuarto. Y me pregunto de quien era al carta, le respondí que de Víctor y se enfureció perdió los estribos y comenzó a gritar cosas como "si a ti te gusta Harry por que andas coqueteándole a Krum" "No me lo esperaba de ti, Hermione, eres una zorra".'-

-'Ah, no te sientas por eso Herms'- le dijo Ginny.

Hermione levanto su rostro sorprendida. No podía creer lo que el estaba diciendo Ginny, se suponía que ella era su mejor amiga, que la iba a ayudar a salir de esa, pero…

-'No me mal interpretes, 'Mione. Lo que te quería decir es que Ron esta celoso de que te sigas escribiendo con Krum, solo eso.'-

-'¿Celoso?'-

-'¿No te lo ha dicho?'- pregunto Ginny asombrada. Se suponía que Ron se le iba a declarar a Herms la hace dos días.

-'¿Que no me ha dicho?'-

-'Nada, nada'- contesto rápidamente Ginny

-'Ginevra…'-

-'Que te lo diga él, yo no me voy andar consiguiendo problemas mas de los que traigo, Hermione'-

-'¿Que problemas?'-

-'Dean rompió conmigo por que según él, sigo enamorada de Harry'-La pelirroja suspiro. Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón, Ginny no sabía nada de la desaparición de Harry, Ron y los gemelos se habían negado decirle que fue lo que paso con él. Pero aún así, sabía que la menor de los Weasley tenía una idea acerca de ello, pues todos estaban con expresiones tristes.

-'Ginny'- se había decido le diría a Ginny lo que paso con Harry, no se merecía que se lo ocultaran, que la hicieran menos. –'Harry esta desaparecido, la Orden no sabe nada de él, ni su paradero, ni como esta, nada.'-

Ginny la miro como esperando a que saltara y dijera "Es broma" pero la expresión en la cara de la joven Granger era seria, triste, melancólica…

-'No es cierto, es una broma, ¿Verdad?- el silencio le contesto a la pelirroja- Contesta, Hermione- grito Ginny fuera de sus casillas.

-'Lo siento…'- fue lo único que dijo al escuchar como la puerta se abría y se cerraba con fuerza. Estaba sola en la habitación, Ginny la había dejado…sola.

Poq

El olor de la tierra era húmedo, se sentía la frescura de la mañana. Respiró hondo, hace ya tiempo que no se sentía así. Libre. Su pecho subió y bajo con tranquilidad. Harry Potter se encontraba tendido bajo la sombra de una gran y espeso árbol, a sus pies tenía al lago, a su derecha Landy, una joven vampiro, elemental de fuego, también se encontraba tendida, pero a diferencia de este, ella estaba dormida. Su cabello negro estaba expandido sobre el césped contrastando con su usual palidez cadavérica. Sonrió, la mayoría de la gente que habitaba en ese lugar se preocupaba realmente por él, no es que nadie jamás lo hubiera echo antes. Hermione, los Weasley, Dumbledore, El profesor Lupin, Sirius, sus padres (aunque por corto tiempo) pero lo que mas le alegraba es que nadie conocía su pasado, nadie miraba su cicatriz con curiosidad, no, mentira, si la miraban con curiosidad, pero solo por su forma no por lo hechos que la causaron. Sonrío.

-'Veo que estas alegre'- escucho que le decía, volteo su cabeza y vio que Landy estaba sentada y lo miraba inexpresiva. Agrando su sonrisa. Y un brillo de diversión apareció en los ojos de la joven. Se paro y convoco una cubeta en silencio. Se dirigió al lago mientras Harry cerraba sus ojos para dormirse. Landy vio divertida como este intentaba dormirse sin saber que ella ya no estaba en su lugar sino dentro del lago con una cubeta y con sendas intenciones de molestar al joven humano. Sonrío malvadamente. No le importaba lo que Safian y Asthr pensaran o le ordenaran, pues nadie la domaba a ella, heredera de liderato de uno de los clanes más grandes de vampiros en el mundo. Vio como el joven de ojos verdes respiraba pausadamente… dormido. Hundió la cubeta en el agua y la sacó. Camino silenciosa hasta llegar donde el joven Potter. La levanto sobre su rostro y…

SLPASH

-'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'- grito Harry a pleno pulmón –'Me ahogoooo'- grito levantándose de un salto y corriendo en círculos con las manos levantadas al cielo.

Landy se revolcaba de la risa. El humano era más divertido de lo que pensaba… aunque sabía que no sería nada bueno que Magog se enterara de lo que le había echo a su adorado paciente que si no tendría que soportar día y medio de discurso sobre la educación, la moral y el respeto hacia los demás.. y no le apetecía morirse de aburrimiento. Y eso ya lo había comprobado científicamente con su gallina.

-'Sabes que es no es gracioso'- dijo Harry al ver a Landy revolcándose de la risa.

-Lo siento, pero fue imposible no hacerlo, solo no le digas a Magog lo que te hice, no vaya a hacer que también a mi me diga de lo que me voy a morir.

Harry sonrío divertido al recordar como lo miraba Safian después del puñetazo… Y entonces supo que la vida no era tan mala después de todo. Vale, había perdido a Sirius pero Azur, Magog y Kânia le habían ayudado a superarlo lentamente y todavía estaba en proceso de. Le había enseñado que a veces es necesario el dolor para ver la realidad, para conocer más la vida, más el destino… más a la injusticia.

Poq

Vaiou miraba preocupado a los Soul On Liberty, el joven Potter no se encontraba con ellos pues le había pedido a Landy que lo distrajera mientras convocaba a los demás a junta urgente.

-'¿Qué pasa, señor?'- pregunto Asthr al ver la cara pálida de Vaiou

-'Ayer en la noche me visito Esmeralda y confirmo lo que más temía…'-

poq

_Here I am_

_I come to this World_

_So wild and free_

_Here I am_

_So young, so strong_

_In this new land_

_I start a new life_

_A new feel_

_So, this land is where I belong_


	4. Learning

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío¿vale?

R&R

-Hola! Lo siento por no contestar R&R, pero me llego un mail que decía que estaba borrando las historias que los contestaban. Muchas Gracias a:

kangu, **sanarita31, **Ailuj, **AgnesSophia, **ana1989, **Sonia11, **Alex. Y perdón por al demora, pero ya la siguiente semana empiezo con exámenes… Y tal ves me tarde en actualizar, y para los que siguen la traducción de Apparation, la voy a actualizar dentro de una semana y media, pues estoy en examenes -.-U

Besos a todos!

* * *

I wanna know

By strangers like me

Can you show me all you know?

Can you teach me new things?

Tell me more, please show me

Something new that I never know in my life…

I wanna know…

**

* * *

**

La cara de los Soul On Liberty era para retratar. Ninguno parecía saber a que se estaba refiriendo Vaiou. Y el peli-azul viendo las caras de incomprensibilidad de los demás comenzó a relatarles el extraño suceso que había tenido presencia horas después de la aparición del joven Potter.

-'El día en que llegó Harry, tuve llamada urgente de los ancestros, y la Señora de la Libertad me dijo que estábamos en una época difícil, que el mundo del que procedía nuestro pequeño huésped estaba a punto de sufrir perdidas en grandes cantidades, no me quiso especificar la cifra. También que era poca la gente que sabía hacer magia de verdad. Pues la mayoría de ellos usa varas echas de madera con diferentes núcleos. También me comento que como Soul On Liberty tenemos que participar. Justo cuando me estaba diciendo esto apareció el Señor Andruliat con una seriedad que temí que alguien hubiese muerto, me pido hablar a solas conmigo y la Señora se tuvo que retirar. Para cuando me di cuenta me estaba comentando que tanto en este mundo como en el del joven se habían despertado fuerzas malignas de gran magnitud. Si señores en nuestro mundo también'-dijo al ver la cara de los Soul On Liberty

-'También me explico que hace un milenio se creo una profecía que hablaba de tres niños, tres hermanos que serían claves importantes en la guerra de nuestro mundo y que uno de los progenitores era un importante peón en la guerra que se iría a llevar a cabo en el mundo de Harry ¿Comprenden?'- los Liberty asintieron, unos inseguros, otros con cara de incredulidad-'Estuve investigando todo lo que pude referente a mundos paralelos y como abrir portales para ir a ellos. Hace exactamente unos cuatro días en la noche, lo abrí y el portal se abrió en una escuela de magia llamada Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y dada la casualidad, en la oficina del director. Claro que cuando llegue, se mostró muy susceptible, creo que es por que un alumno suyo muy cercano desapareció sin dejar rastro y como consecuencia estaba muy receloso, comencé por contarle quien era, que era y de done provenía cuando termine estaba sorprendido y comenzó a relatarme sobre un tal Lord Voldemort y lo que esta hacía, para el final de la conversación le pegunte si no habían nacido trillizos en alguna familia tanto no-mágica como mágica pero que tuvieran signos de ser magos, me llevo a checar en un libro grande y enorme fue mi sorpresa de ver que había tres niños (dos niñas y un niño) de dos años y estaban anotados para ir a esa escuela (claro que cuando tenga la edad para ingresar). El Director me dijo que eran los hijos de una familia de sangre pura apellidada Dashlee, muy antigua y con mucho dinero, que la hija menor había quedado embarazada en circunstancias extrañas y nadie sabía quien era el padre de los niños, agrego que la joven cuenta actualmente entre 19 y 20 años.'- Vaiou miro examino las caras presentes ante él y continuo-'El Directo se mostró curioso ante esta petición y me pregunto el por que le había preguntado sobre la existencia de los trillizos. Yo le conteste que hace poco tiempo, en del mundo del que vengo se había llevado a cabo una profecía que hablaba sobre tres niños, tres hermanos, tres trillizos. Cuando fue hora de regresar, me di cuenta de que aquí ya era viernes, y que el tiempo corría mas rápido aquí que allá, por eso decidí divertirme y jugar un rato con el tiempo…'- Vaiou tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-'¿Fue esa la razón por la que no notamos tu bendita ausencia?'- comento Kânia con cierto tono mordaz.

Vaiou solo sonrío antes de intentar retomar la palabra.

-'¿Y de que va esta profecía?'- pregunto Andylas, una hada de cabellos bronce y ojos azul cielo.

Vaiou suspiro. Comenzó a recitarla:

_Son tres almas_

_Son tres niños._

_Un alma de luz_

_Un alma de amor._

_Un alma de vida-muerte._

_Tres hijos del Híbrido._

_Tres niños de otro universo_

_Salvaran esta tierra por amor a su padre._

_Por amor a aquellos que no los dejaron._

_Son tres luces de esperanza en camino._

_Son los hijos del único_

_Del Poder y la Inmortalidad._

_De la Pureza y de la Esperanza _

_De la Bondad y la Sinceridad._

_De dos caras en un alma._

_Son tres almas_

_Son tres elegidos…_

* * *

Cuando hubo acabado la reunión, Azur se dirigió al lago donde seguro encontraría a Harry y a Landy. Vaiou les había prohibido terminantemente y solo en caso de una verdadera urgencia revelarle a Harry lo de la profecía y que había ido a su mundo.

Y si, no fallo, ahí estaban los dos riendo y bromeando. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios era la primera vez que veía al joven mago reír sin preocupaciones. Aún con la buena relación que habían establecido no lograba sacarla algo acerca de su pasado, era como si reviviera una pesadilla, como si reabriera una herida. Solo por las suposiciones de Magog, cayo en la cuenta de que el joven moreno había intentado quitarse la vida en un acto desesperado, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué¿Por qué ocultaba con tanto ahínco su pasado¿Qué era eso que tanto lo aterraba?

-'Azur, ayúdame'. Escucho que lo llamaban. Era la voz de Harry. Azur levanto la mirada y vio que Harry estaba bajo Landy y que esta le hacía cosquillas.

-'Azur'- volvió a gritar Harry entre risas –'Ayúdame, por favor'-

Azur solo soltó una carcajada limpia y alegre. Puede que Harry no le revelara su pasado a nadie, puede que escogiera sus palabras muy bien antes de hablar, pero sus acciones y sus expresiones hablaban por él, había tenido una vida difícil y le alegraba verlo así, feliz y sin preocupaciones… Y aunque algunos Soul On Liberty lo negaran, la mayoría le había tomado mucho cariño a Harry.

-'Ahhh, déjame Landy, me rindo, me rindo'- dijo Harry en un intento de que la joven vampiro le dejara de torturar.

-'No te escucho'-

-'¡Qué me rindo, que tu ganas!'- grito Harry con lagrimas resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas a causa de la risa.

Landy lo soltó y se levanto, pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo bajo el peso de Harry y este le tomo las manos y las puso en su espalda.

-'Aja ja, con que con esas traiciones nos andamos'- dijo Landy con una sonrisa en su cara.

-'Yo no lo llamaría traición, yo le llamaría venganza'- replico Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa verdadera, sincera y divertida.

-'Ya dejen de jugar los dos'- dijo Azur –'Es hora de ir a merendar'- añadió antes de ver salir a los dos jóvenes correr en dirección al edificio entre risas.

-'Veo que el joven ya esta mejor'- comento una voz a sus espaldas.

-'Si, Erec, ya esta mucho mejor de cuando llegó.'- Azur se volteo para ver a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

-'Me alegro, por que le espera un largo camino por recorrer, largas y duras batallas, y te diré que no todas serán ganadas, y que la mayor parte de las que gane serán amargas, Azur, muy amargas. Le espera un camino difícil, el más duro de todos.'- Erec sonrió con tristeza y cruzo los brazos.

-'¿Y tú como sabes esto?'- pregunto Azur con curiosidad.

-'La Vista es poderosa en mi linaje, Azur, que no se te olvide eso. Puedo ver lo que le pasara a este joven, pero ahí algunas escenas borrosas, como si algo interfiriera con la intención de que no las vea, de que no le advierta a Harry.'-

-'Y es que no todo se le tiene que decir, recuerda que el ver el futuro es algo peligroso, que es preferible vivir cada día con la incertidumbre de saber que es lo que pasara, vivir cada día como es'- dijo Azur yendo hacia el edificio y dejando a un Erec pensativo.

**

* * *

Lugar: Grimmuld Place Núm. 12. Hora: 6: 33 pm.**

Ya había pasado unos cuantos días desde la desaparición de Harry, y toda la Orden se encontraba patas arriba buscándolo. Bajo cada árbol, en los lugares más insólitos, bajo cada roca.

Remus Lupin era un de los que estaban más afectados. No podía con la perdida del hijo de su mejor amigo, no podía con la muerte de Sirius Black, no podía con la vida. Y la luna llena se acercaba sigilosa mientras él se preparaba para la transformación. Nymphadora Tonks había insistido en acompañarle a cualquier lugar, a no dejarlo solo. Hermione y los Weasley intentaban estar con él, estar unidos para poder probar superar esta perdida, para no perder la esperanza de que en algún momento Harry regresaría sano y salvo.

Era un día gris, con las señas de que una tormenta se avecinaba, y que venía con furia y coraje. Ronald Weasley se encontraba en su cuarto intentando ver como le pediría perdona a cierta joven castaña que lo traía de cabeza. Por todo el piso había bolas de papel que en antaño habían sido un discurso de disculpas, pero tras dos horas de intentar e intentar elaborar uno en el cual no metiera la pata era exasperante y frustrante. Desde hacia dos días que Hermione Granger no le hablaba ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Nada. Y eso lo estaba matando. Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-'Adelante'-

La puerta e abrió revelando a su hermana menor. Ginny Weasley tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar a la desaparición de Harry, sus cabellos rojos caían libremente por su espalda. Su piel pálida resaltaba con sus ojos azules opacos.

-'Ginny…'- comenzó Ron pero fue cortado por su hermana bruscamente.

-'¿Por qué Ron¿Por qué le tiene que pasar eso a Harry?'- pregunto Ginny sollozando nuevamente.

-'No lo sé, Ginny, no lo sé. Solo espero que este en donde este, se encuentre bien'-

Ginny se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo, Ron correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. Ginny enterró su cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a llorar. Ron no lo pudo evitar, unas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Después de un rato, cuando los dos se hubieron calmado. Ginny abrió sus ojos, con la esperanza de ver a Harry sonriendo frente a ella, con una mirada de cariño, pero no, solo estaba el buró con pergaminos, una pluma y un bote de tinta abierto.

-'Ginny, toda va a salir bien. Harry siempre sale vivo de todo y este donde este, estará mejor que aquí'- Ron intentaba confortar a su hermana con estas palabras pero sin mucho éxito.

-'Ron, Ginny'- llamaron desde la puerta. Fred estaba parado en el umbral de al puerta con una mirada de tristeza.-'Mamá quiere que bajen a la cocina, al parecer el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con ustedes'- Ron y Ginny estaban sorprendidos por este hecho, pero asintieron y salieron del cuarto.

Para cuando hubieron llegado a la cocina, escucharon las voces de varias personas dentro, entre ellas pudieron distinguir la de Remus, Snape, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley y McGonagall.

-'¡Pero es imposible!'- escucharon que decía Remus. Abrieron la puerta, La señora Weasley estaba sentada en la mesa entre el señor Weasley y Charlie. Al lado de Charlie estaba Bill, enfrente estaban Tonks, Kingsley, Remus y Moody. Snape estaba de pie junto con McGonagall a un lado de Moody. Al chirrido de la puerta todo mundo se calló.

-'Niños, que bien que ya bajaron, tomen asiento, necesitamos que los demás también estén aquí'- dijo el señor Weasley amablemente.

Ron, Ginny y Fred asintieron, caminaron hasta el fondo y se sentaron al final de la mesa. Ron observo mejor el panorama que se extendía frente a él: Remus y su madre estaban pálidos al igual que Tonks, su padre, la profesora McGonagall, Moody y Kingsley parecían indignados por algo y Snape… Snape estaba inexpresivo.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Hermione, George, y para sorpresa de Ron, Neville, Luna, las gemelas Patil, Seamus, Dean, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbot, Ernie McMillian, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Sppinet, Angelina Jonson.

-'Muy bien'- dijo Remus cuando todos hubieron tomado lugar en la habitación-'El profesor Dumbledore mando reunirlos a todos ustedes en este lugar para que de aquí vayamos a Hogwarts, ahí pasaran el resto de las vacaciones. La mayoría de ustedes estuvo en la clases de la E.D. con Harry'- la voz de Remus tembló cuando menciono al hijo de su mejor amigo-'Y queremos que se preparen con más ahínco, formaran parte de un grupo especial y se les dará entrenamiento con aurors preparados en caso de que haya una emergencia'-Remus tomo aire y Snape retomo la palabra.

-'Como ya les dijo Lupin, se les preparara, pero no para que anden con sus niñerías de chiquillos cobardes. El profesor Dumbledore espera madurez, ahora, quien no quiera tomar estas clases o no quiera ayudar, la puerta esta abierta y se puede ir en ese mismo instante'- espero un momento y como nadie se movió, McGonagall retomo la palabra:

-'Como vemos, todos quieren ayudar. Ahora, todas las preguntas que tienen se las dirán al director cuando lleguemos. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes elija a una persona para que comparta el traslador.'-

Ron se levanto inmediatamente con al intención de buscar a Hermione, está estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien que quisiera ser su pareja cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro, volteo su cabeza y vio que era Ron.

-'¿Qué quieres, Ron?'- pregunto fríamente. Ron se estremeció ante la mirada de la joven castaña.

-'Umm, esto… ¿quiere ser mi pareja para el traslador?'- soltó de carrerilla con las mejillas encendidas. Hermione le miro asombrada y no pudo mas que asentir. Ron esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le tomo de la mano, ambos se acercaron a la profesora de transformaciones para que les diera el artefacto encantado. Cuando todos tuvieron uno en sus manos y preparados para partir, sintieron el típico jalón debajo del ombligo y todo se volvió un remolino de colores, de la nada Ginny sintió como tocaba piso y caía sobre alguien, abrió los ojos y se topo con la cara ruborizada de Dean, se levanto rápidamente y le dio la espalda. La mayoría de la gente estaba en el suelo, los únicos de pie eran los maestros, Tonks, Remus, Moody y Kingsley. Bill y Charlie habían caído al suelo por culpa de los gemelos.

-'Buenas Noches, señores, señoritas'- dijo una voz amable a espaldas de todos. Albus Dumbledore los miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna, parado y con una sonrisa en los labios. Snape y McGonagall saludaron al director con una inclinación de cabeza. Los demás jóvenes estaban desconcertados.

Susan fue la primera en romper esa burbuja de silencio.

-'Buenas Noches, Director. La mayoría de nosotros –por no decir todos- fuimos informados de que nos quería ver ¿Qué es lo que planea?'- pregunto directamente sosteniéndole la mirada al director.

Albus Dumbledore amplió su sonrisa y un brillo misterioso apareció en su mirada… Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Harry se había levantado con un día ventoso y se había cancelado su clase de equitación al igual que la de tiro con arco. Ahora solo tendría dos horas de esgrima, una y media de invisibilidad, otra hora y media de creación de cosas con la mente, tres en manejo de su elemento y tres en magia sin varita.

Se levanto de la mesa donde había estado comiendo y se dirigió al aula de esgrima. Sindlagy ya lo esperaba. Era un ángel hombre-lobo amante de la esgrima. Sonrió al ver a Harry entrar al salón. La clase pasada, Harry había hecho hasta lo imposible por no tener clases pues según él, no había tenido vacaciones. Claro que eso solo hizo que se alargara la clase y pasara a ser de una hora a dos.

-'Buenos Días, Sin'- dijo Harry con voz serena

-'Buenos Días, Harry'-contesto Sindlagy en el mismo tono.-'La clase pasada te di teoría ahora pondremos en practica esa teoría. Ve y toma una de las espadas que están en el fondo al a derecha.'- Harry obedeció sin rechistar por que de cierta manera le entusiasmaba aprender el arte de la espada.

Cuando Harry llego al lugar indicado vio espadas, arcos con sus respectivas flechas y unas dagas recién afiladas. Harry se concentro en elegir una espada, sabía por lo que le había dicho Sindlagy que debía tomar una que no tuviera filo, una espada de novatos. Recorrió toda la pared buscando una que se le acomodara; con un dedo en la barbilla mirando pensativo, Harry selecciono una espada de empuñadura plateada. Su cuerpo se tambaleo cuando la tomo. Con un gran esfuerzo volvió con Sindlagy…y la clase comenzó.

Estocada tras estocada, Harry había demostrado tener un don nato para la esgrima. El choque del frío metal resonaba en la habitación, gemidos se escapaban de sus resecos labios, y con un último golpe de parte de Sindlagy, la espada de Harry cayó al suelo haciendo un eco metálico.

-'Excelente, Harry, mis felicitaciones, has demostrado ser apto para la esgrima, lo único que nos falta es que tomes condición física por que no tienes nada'- ante esto Harry suspiro con una mueca plasmada en su rostro-'Y te deberás levantar más temprano. Mañana te daré el itinerario de lo que harás'- dando la clase por terminada, Harry salio a su siguiente clase: Invisibilidad.

Cuando hubo llegado, Landy ya lo esperaba con su usual mascara de indiferencia. El cuarto era grande y estaba encantado para que pareciera que estaban en una pradera de noche.

-'Buenos Días, Harry'- saludo Landy con indiferencia

-'Buenos Días, Landy'- respondió Harry al saludo.

-'Como esta es tu primera clase de Invisibilidad, lo primero que haré es darte la teoría, hoy y por las siguientes clases hasta que este convencida de que te has grabado cada palabra¿Entendido?'-Harry solo asintió con la cabeza pues sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-'La Invisibilidad es un don que tiene cada persona, pero aunque la gente que no lo tenga, tiene que estar conciente de saber como reconocer cuando una persona tiene el don o no. En tu caso, demostraste tener el don pero en un nivel intermedio. La invisibilidad no es algo con lo que se juega, a existido gente que por demostrar que pueden durar en su forma no visible más de lo que el cuerpo lo permite, terminan por explotar su magia y caer en un coma mágico'-su voz era fría y rígida. Harry estaba muy atento a lo que Landy decía-'Dentro de cada persona se encuentran dos núcleos: el núcleo mágico, que es más conocido como el núcleo tradicional, y el núcleo de poder-genético, este ultimo es el que se usa en este don, pues esta atado fuertemente al núcleo mágico y se alimenta de este. La diferencia entre los dos núcleos es que el núcleo genético es donde se guarda la genética de los poderes heredados por los progenitores y el núcleo mágico es solamente de la persona y no se hereda. Por ejemplo, Alguien de tus padres debe de haber tenido el don en forma recesiva o activa en su núcleo genético por que si el don se hubiera encontrado en su núcleo mágico no lo hubieras heredado'- Harry estaba pensativo. Así que alguno de sus padres había tenido el don. Si regresaba a su mundo investigaría ese hecho.-'Para que uno se puede volver invisible se necesita pensar, sentir, anhelar, desear serlo. De hecho, la mayoría de los que poseen el don lo descubren por coincidencia, cuando desean más que nunca ser invisibles'-Landy cerró su ojos un momento y con un inaudible _plop_ desapareció.

El resto de la clase Landy se la pasó dándole consejos sobre la invisibilidad, en que momentos es mejor utilizarla.

Saliendo de clase, Landy acompaño a Harry hasta la mitad del camino, pues era hora de la comida, alegando que tenía que ir a ver a unas personas. Harry siguió el camino él solo pensando que esas dos semanas que había estado en ese extraño lugar habían sido las mejores que había pasado fuera de Hogwarts, sin contar las idas a casa de Ron. Con un suspiro, se obligo a delegar los sentimientos que amenazaban con escaparse al recordar que tal vez jamás volvería a ver a Ron y Hermione. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, la vida no fuera tan mala después de todo, era simplemente del punto de vista que lo veas.

* * *

Just tell me reason to life,

A reason tostay here... with you,

A reason to not run away from my destiny,

A reason to have dreams and illusions,

A reason to exist


	5. Getting ready for the Students

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

Gracias a: **Ailuj**, Kangu, **sanarita31**, Dark Artemisa, **Ginebra**.

**Nota:** Perdón por la tardanza. :D Ah, y las personas que no tengan cuenta en fanfictiony se les antoje mandar un R&R les agradecería si pusieran su mail, en caso de que quisieran que les contestara el R&R.

Un beso y un Abrazo! Atte. Lucía

* * *

This kind of world will not survive

Neither if they could save it

'cause is so contaminated

That they couldn't clean up their souls.

* * *

_Francia. Paris. 9:38 pm. Casa de los Dashlee_

La noche era oscura completamente, las calles estaban desiertas. Ni una sola alma se divisaba a lo largo de todo el callejón. Solo estaba él. Con su capa cubriéndole hasta la cabeza, solo sus labios y su barbilla se asomaba debajo de ella.

En medio del callejón se alzaba una casa de estilo victoriano. Su lúgubre imagen erizaría los pelos a cualquiera; pero no a él. Ya la había visitado en incontables ocasiones, pues su hermana vivía ahí, junto con toda su familia. Sus pasos le condujeron hasta la entrada, abrió la verja y entro. Un elfo apareció en la entrada y, con un movimiento de mano de parte de la criatura, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Lucius Malfoy entro a una estancia elegantemente amueblada.

Su sobrina, Lourdes, lo esperaba sentada en un sofá antiguo, muy valioso, con una taza de té entre sus blancas, pequeñas manos. Los mechones rubios-plateados le caían de forma seductora sobre sus hombros; sus ojos grises, le escrutaban a través de la tenue luz que iluminaba la estancia. Y con una sonrisa, le pregunto:

-'¿Traes alguna noticia sobre…?'-

Lucius sonrío al ver la forma en que su única sobrina y ahijada le formulaba la pregunta. Sabía a que, mejor dicho, _a quien_ se refería con esa pregunta. Y aunque ella lo negara continuamente, estaba enamorado del padre de sus hijos. Pero, pese a que el joven no sabía de le existencia de ella, mucho menos sabría sobre la existencia de los críos que crecían en esa oscura casa. Razón que le entristecía de cierta forma.

-'No, el Dark Lord es muy meticuloso en cuanto a esa información. A pocos les es confiado ese tipo de cosas, sino, ya sabes que te diría, Lourdes. Y recuerda que desde el falló que cometí en el Departamento de Misterios no me confía nada mas que unas pequeñas excursiones a algún poblado muggle para torturar y matar.'- contesto Lucius viendo como los ojos de la joven se apagaban.

-'¿Quieres que le avise a mamá que estas aquí?'-

-'Sí'- Malfoy vio como la rubia llamaba a un elfo doméstico y le daba órdenes de informar a la señora Dashlee de que su hermano había venido a visitarla.

Lourdes se paró el asiento e indico a su tío que se sentara en el sillón que se encontraba frente a ella. Se despidió de él y escucho los pasos que indicaban que su madre se acercaba. Salió de la habitación y subió a ver como estaban sus hijos.

Lourdes camino por varios pasillos hasta dar con una puerta de roble pesada. La empujo, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido. Y penetró el cuarto. Con tres cunas, fue con lo que se topó su vista. Dos cunas completamente rosas y una cuna azul. Se acerco para admirar el fruto de su error, las consecuencias que le habían traído y el nacimiento de esos niños se lo recordaba a cada segundo. En especial, su hijo, Matthew Alexander. Era la viva imagen de su padre, idéntico hasta el más mínimo detalle, solo que sin la famosa cicatriz. En cambio, su hija, Leahnor Naril, parecía ser un yo pequeño de ella y Esmeralda Rubí, con su cabello rojo pasión y sus perspicaces ojos color avellana, era la combinación perfecta de sus abuelos paternos.

-'¿Mami?'- escucho que una vocecita preguntaba. Matthew se había despertado y la miraba con sus adormecidos ojos verdes. –'¿Eres tú, mami?'- insistió el niño nuevamente. Y es que a sus dos años de edad, era más despierto que los niños normales y parecía tener una habilidad, que maravillaba a Lourdes y sus padres, para aprender cada cosa que se le enseñaba. Sus hijas se tardaban un poco más en asimilar lo que les enseñaban, pero aún así aprendían rápido.

-'Sí, soy yo, Alexander ¿Qué haces despierto?'-cuestiono acercándose a la cuna de su hijo.

-'No puelo lomil'- dijo el niño (Traducción: no puedo dormir). Y las bolsas bajo sus ojitos lo demostraban.

Lourdes lo alzo por las axilas y se lo acomodo en el brazo y estaba dispuesta a llevárselo a su cuarto cuando cae en la cuenta de que dos pares de ojos la observan desde las otras dos cunas. Los ojitos avellanas la observaban completamente abiertos y despiertos. Los ojitos grises la miraban por unas rendijitas que se cerraban de vez en cuando por el sueño.

-'ollin, io tamben quelo lomil contigo.'- dijo Esmeralda (Traducción: Jolín, yo también quiero dormir contigo) dando saltitos en su cuna, con sus manos cerradas alrededor del barrote de madera de la cuna.

Leahnor solo bostezó y se restregó sus ojos rojos con sus manitas de marfil. Se dejo caer en su cuna, recargo su cabeza y se volvió a quedar dormida.

A Lourdes no le quedo de otra que llevarse también a Esmeralda, dejando a Leahnor sola.

* * *

_Cuartel de los Soul On Liberty. 4:30 pm. Clase de Literatura y Comunicación._

-'El cielo se pinta de rojo, en este atardecer, mostrando al mundo que la vida, no es mas que un simple juego de niños, pues quien gana vive y el que pierde se relega a nuestro olvido, recordando así, que somos nosotros los responsables de nuestras acciones, añadiendo muerte a la realidad y mentiras al corazón, por que de eso se trata nuestra existencia: Muerte'- leyó Harry ante la mirada escrutadora a Andylas.

Era viernes por la tarde y estaba en clase de literatura y comunicación, pues según le habían dicho, estas dos cosas son muy importantes en los Soul On Liberty para poder tener interesantes temas de conversación cuando se necesitaban alianzas entre pueblos, aparte de que eran personas con alto rango en la sociedad y tenían que tener conocimientos, puntos de vista amplios, entre otras cosas. Aunque la primera razón no se necesitara en esta dimensión, la seguían llevando a cabo por costumbre y tradición.

El libro de que Harry sostenía entre sus manos era de un escritor elfo: Alcestion Koreli. Suspirando, volvió a sentarse y prestar atención a las actividades que Andylas le pondría a continuación.

-'Excelente, Harry. Solo te falta moderar tu tono de voz y poner más énfasis en unas que otras áreas. Pero de ahí en adelante, excelente.'- lo felicitó con una sonrisa-'Ahora, quiero que redactes una síntesis del por que Koreli pensaba que nuestra existencias se trataba de muerte.'-

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza. Y salió del salón con destino a las caballerizas, pues le tocaba equitación. Al arribar, se encontró con que Vaiou, un señor y dos señoras más se encontraban ahí.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Vaiou nada más verlo llegar. El señor y las dos señoras volvieron sus cabezas y ni siquiera se preocuparon por ocultar su curiosidad. – 'Buenas Tardes, permíteme presentarte a los líderes de algunos de los clanes más importantes del mundo.' - Harry solo asintió - 'Franjie, líder del clan de Defediany, los mejores vampiros en arquería.' – La mujer situada a su derecha inclino su cabeza ligeramente, su cara indiferente - 'Janar, líder del clan Aequs Aeris, las mejores hadas en magia curativa' – Janar le sonrío serenamente con unos mechones verde oscuro cayendo por su frente y Harry se la regreso – 'Lësirë, reina de Clantier, ciudad más importante de los elfos' – Lësirë hizo una leve inclinación a Harry, quien también lo hizo –

* * *

Los días pasaron y dentro de unas horas llegarían los demás aprendices del Instituto. Harry se apresuro a ponerse unos pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir verde, con los primeros botones abiertos gracias al calor que hacía.

En lo que llevaba de habitar ahí, había dominado completamente la esgrima y la esgrima a caballo, en invisibilidad ya podía desparecer completo solo por un breve tiempo, y le habían hecho exámenes para ver que tipo de elemental era, y para su desgracia, fue elemental, poseyendo los cuatro elementos. Tuvo en mayor potencia el viento, seguido muy cerca por el fuego, luego tierra y finalmente agua. También le enseñaron algo de élfico y un poco del idioma de los vampiros, sirenas, demonios, ángeles y, aunque el lenguaje de las hadas se le antojaba de imposible, había conseguido hacer máximo diez oraciones por sí mismo.

El calor infernal lo recibió al salir del edificio donde dormía. Azur le había dicho que los demás estudiantes se separarían por sexos. En el edificio que quedaba frente a las aulas, dormirían las mujeres y en el edificio continuo; los hombres. Y el edificio en el que dormía se encontraba detrás del de las mujeres y pegado al lago.

Le habían dicho que recibirían a los demás alumnos en el Claro de Luna, que se encontraba a unos seis kilómetros de las aulas, en las profundidades del lado izquierdo del Bosque Natierón, cerca de la frontera que se tenía con el país de los Demonios: Resihameland.

Cuando llegó a los establos, ya estaban ahí Vaiou, Magog, Azur, Landy, Andylas. La joven vampiro traía una capa oscura colgando de su brazo. Harry la miro interrogativamente, a lo que ella contesto.

-'Es una capa'- Landy curveo sus labios en una sonrisa sarcástica. Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-'Ya se que es una capa, gracias'- contesto Harry de la misma manera. –'Pero ¿Para que es?'-

-'Para cubrirte ¿Para que mas podría servir?'- Azur y Andylas los miraban divertidos. Harry acostumbraba a ser un chico tranquilo y con mucha paciencia, pero al final de todo, siempre era Landy la que se llevaba el premio Nobel del año por sacarle de sus casillas.

-'¿Y para que quieres que me cubra?'- pregunto Harry intentando no perder la poca paciencia. El calor de ese día era pesado, y estaba como pegajosito. Cosa que, por supuesto, no le gradaba.

-'Para que no te vean'-

-'¿Y para que quieres que no me vean?'- A estas alturas, Magog y Vaiou se habían dado la vuelta y también les observaban.

-Para que no se sorprendan'-

-'¿Y por que se sorprenderían?'-

-'Por que los asustarías. Y también cabe el hecho de que no se ha visto a una humano desde la época de mi abuelo, y, claro, todos se abalanzarían sobre ti como animales en celo'- contesto Landy con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-'Arggg'- exclamo Harry dándose por vencido. Claro que no le agradaba que se le echaran encima, nada más de pensarlo le daban escalofríos. Landy sonrió victoriosa al ver como Harry se estremecía y le extendió la capa. Harry se la puso a regañadientes.

-'Los alumnos que están por llegar saben que un humano está aquí en los cuarteles e intentaran acercarse a ti, Harry. Pues desde hacia centurias que no veíamos a uno.'- Harry bufó por lo bajo.-'Así que te pondrás esa capa para ocultarte, dado que insististe en acompañarnos en el Claro de Luna'- añadió Vaiou al ver que Harry estaba por volver a preguntar sobre la capa. Harry solo cerró la boca.

Subieron a los caballos y emprendieron la marcha. En cabeza iban Vaiou y Magog hablando sobre los nuevos críos que tendrían que entrenar. Después estaba Andylas perdida en sus pensamientos, y cerrando la comitiva iban Landy, Azur y Harry.

-'Así que el bodoque será el centro de atención'- comento Landy con no muy buenas intenciones. Harry solo se limito a hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-'Ya déjalo, Landy.'- acudió Azur al rescate de Harry. Sabía de boca de Andylas que el joven mago odiaba la fama o ser el centro de atención, como era este el caso.

Landy se calló al verse regañada por su compañero, pero se dedico a poner una sonrisa que, de cierta manera, desesperaba a Harry.

Durante las dos horas y medias siguientes, el trayecto se hizo con tranquilidad. Landy sumida en sus pensamientos; Vaiou y Magog hablando de cosas de "mayores"; Azur, con la barbilla recargada en su pecho, dormitaba; Andylas leía un libro y Harry… Harry se debatía entre si tirarse del caballo con la esperanza de morir o no a causa el aburrimiento. Vale, el paisaje era hermoso, pero aburría después de verlo tanto tiempo. Al poco tiempo, llegaron al Claro. El pasto verde se mecía suavemente bajo el mandato del viento; el sol alumbraba con alegría. Había varios tipos de rosa que arrancaron exclamaciones de parte de Harry. Mientras avanzaban, las nubes fueron ocultando al sol. La temperatura había bajado notablemente. Ya no era un día calurosa ahora era templado, fresco y refrescante.

-'Acamparemos aquí'- fue lo único que dijo Vaiou antes de volverse a sumir en su acalorada platica con Magog.

-'Vamos, Harry. Tú me ayudaras a levantar las tiendas'- Harry miro desconcertado como Landy sacaba de su mochila su casa de acampar y Andylas se acercaba hasta ellos con una sonrisa.

-'Harry… ¿Harry¡¿Harry!-volvió a llamar Landy-'¿Niño Indeseable con poco coeficiente intelectual¿Me estas escuchando?'- inquirió la vampiro al ver que Harry se le quedaba viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-'Ehh… ¿No qué los alumnos llegarían hoy?'- pregunto indeciso. Landy solo murmuro unas cosas bajo su aliento.

-'¡MAGOG!'- el aludido se volteo, claramente enojado de verse interrumpido en su platica con el Líder de los Soul On Liberty.

-'¿Qué?'-

-'¿No le explicaste al bodoque que los alumnos se tardan una semana en llegar?'- Magog solo frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Landy. Se le había olvidad por completo ese _insignificante_ detalle.

-'No'- su repuesta fue directa y concisa. Landy negó con la cabeza suprimiendo las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de un tajo al ángel.

-'Muy bien, bodoque. Siéntate'- ordenó Landy dejando de lado la tienda de campaña. –'La cosa esta así. Hoy no llega ningún alumno. Cállate, no me interrumpas'- añadió cuando Harry abrió la boca para decir algo.-'Los alumnos llegaran en el curso de la semana. Mañana-que es Lunes- cuando el sol se oculte, se muestran los vampiros. El Martes los elfos se aparecen en la tarde. El Miércoles en la madrugada los demonios llegan. El Jueves en el mediodía lo ángeles arriban pomposamente volando. El viernes ten por seguro que lloverá y las Hadas se presentarán. Sábado –Día después de la luna Llena- los licántropos se aparecen y el domingo nos regresamos por el camino del lago para recoger a las sirenas o tritones.'-

-'¡Ala¿Y Por qué no llegan todos de un sopetón?'- pregunto Harry quitándose un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba la vista. Durante los últimos meses su pelo había crecido hasta llegarle a los hombros. Su vista se había corregido al atravesar las barreras que rodeaban los cuarteles, y como ya no llevaba las gafas, sus ojos verdes resplandecían. Sus músculos se habían endurecido y sus hombros estaban anchos. En resumen: Estaba muy guapo.

-'Por que así es la tradición, Harrydinkins'- Y con esta frase se dio por terminada la conversación entre los dos.

Comenzaron a levantar las tiendas y, al final de día, Harry pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, no hubiera más profecías solo risas y alegrías.

* * *

_Lugar al Norte de Inglaterra. Reunión de Mortífagos. _

El reloj sonó anunciando las tres de la madrugada. Sus ojos rojos recorrieron a los presente. Una sarta de imbéciles, sino se equivocaba. ¿Cómo fue que termino aceptándoles dentro de sus filas? Y es que Lord Voldemort aún no alcanzaba a comprender ese punto.

-'Nott'- llamo, su voz fría resonó en el salón.

Nott dio un paso al frente, hizo una reverencia, se levanto y miro a su Señor directamente a los ojos. Esta última era una obligación para todos, pues Voldemort dominaba la Legeremancia y podía escrutar en los ojos de su servidumbre todos sus pensamientos.

-'¿Qué información traes sobre _Potter_ _y la Orden_?'- escupiendo las últimas palabras.

-'Según llegó a mis oídos, Señor, el chico Potter esta desaparecido y la Orden esta buscándolo por todos lados.'- Nott vio como Voldemort torcía su cara en algo que se asemejaba mucha a una mueca.

-'Lucius'- llamo y Nott se retiro expulsando el aire que había retenido inconscientemente. Malfoy padre se adelanto y después de la reverencia se encargo de darle un resumen de lo que estaba pasando en Francia y Holanda.

-'Los Franceses se niegan a darnos ayuda, Señor. Al parecer, los licántropos tienen que ver en esto. En especial, el licántropo de Dumbledore, Lupin'- informó Lucius. El _Dark Lord_ no parecía muy satisfecho con aquello. Nada estaba saliendo como lo estaba planeando. **Nada**. Su última _esperanza_ –por así decirlo- era que los Lestrenge no fallarán en el robo de esos artículos mágicos.

-'_Crucio_'- susurro Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy comenzó a gritar y retorcerse como una alimaña. Primero el fallo en el Ministerio; segundo, la desaparición de chico Potter; tercero, luego el fallo con los clanes licántropos. Demasiados tropiezos en lo que a él le concierne y ya era hora de comenzar a atacar. Rompio el maleficio.

-'Prepara tu equipo, _Malfoy_. Dentro de una semana y media atacaremos _Privet Drive_'- Lucius se levanto escupiendo sangre y temblando. Asintió temeroso y regreso a su lugar en la fila.

Lord Voldemort sonrío. La diversión estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Thinking about life

I found myself

Crying without a hand

And remember, there is nothing you can do

Just sit yourself and tell me how you feel.

* * *


	6. Vampires and Nightmares

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

Nota: Antes que nada, y dado que me lo están preguntando constantemente. Sí señores y señoras, los niños de Lourdes Malfoy son hijos de Harry Potter, el por que es necesario ponerlos, saldrá más adelante (son parte primordial de la historia), el por que Harry no sabe ni de la existencia de la chica y mucho menos de los niños, tmb saldrá más adelante. No desesperen! Y gracias por leer!

* * *

There is always a bit of hope

Rising on our children

They are the future, the reality.

And there is sometimes a thing we can do

To help the others to live better than us

* * *

**Lunes. Cerca de las siete de la tarde. Hora en que el sol se oculta. **

El sol estaba en el horizonte, faltando pocos minutos para que se ocultase y, sin embargo, él estaba ahí, dentro de la casa de acampar por órdenes directas de sí mismo. Dentro de poco llegarían los vampiros. Sentía que por sus venas corría la adrenalina, esa emoción que sentía por conocer a alguien que no fuera Andylas, Gandielo, Azur, vaya, alguien que no perteneciera a los Soul On Liberty. Aunque no sabía como actuar con ellos y eso lo ponía de cierta manera nervioso. Landy le había dicho que no tenía razón para estar nervioso y que estaba siendo exagerado; Azur le dijo que los vampiros eran, de cierta forma, muy fríos a primera vista y que no debía mostrar signos de nerviosismo; Magog le aconsejo que mejor mantuviera su distancia y esperara a que ellos le hablaran. Y ahora estaba sentado dentro de la tienda que compartía con Magog.

Y sí uno asomaba su cabeza fuera de la casa de acampar, podía ver que había más, alrededor de unas 17 tiendas de acampar poblaban el claro, ahora alumbrado por las dos pequeñas fogatas que ardían suavemente y la Luna y sus amantes, las estrellas. Harry aún recordaba como el problema que se creo cuando se comenzaron a armar las tiendas. Vaiou, Andylas y Magog se empeñaban en levantar un dedo, decir un hechizo y que la casa quedara armada mediante magia. Por otro lado, Landy y Azur se convencían de que debían de hacerlo de forma manual para que fuera más divertido (es decir, sin magia) mientras Harry se dedicaba a preparar los desayunos. Y fue tan grande el problema que los adultos se la pasaron discutiendo y al final, después de que Harry terminara al desayuno, fue él quien tuvo que armar las tiendas solo. Cabe decir que, para cuando los Liberty llegaron a una conclusión, Harry ya estaba levantando la última tienda y estaba exhausto. Se tomo tres horas de siesta para reponer energías dado que había armado las casas de acampar de forma manual. Y Landy se negó a dirigirle la palabra por que según ella, le había quitado su ilusión de armar las tiendas y, con ella, se había ido la ilusión de vivir. Claro esta, el joven Potter no la tomo en cuenta. Se despertó tiempo después para recibir consejos sobre como tratar a los jóvenes vampiros y decidir que era mejor quedarse en la tienda de acampar por lo que restaba de la semana. Aunque Vaiou insistía en que era mejor que se comenzara a relacionar con sus futuros compañeros. Y ahora…

… Ahora podía escuchar claramente la voz de Landy y Andylas discutiendo _por quien sabe Dios que cosa_ y como Magog intentaba callarlas ganándose insultos por parte de Landy.

-'¡Ya cállense las dos¡Me tiene harto de sus infantiles discusiones!'- Harry sonrío ante la frase que pronuncio Magog. Era en momentos como esos que agradecía estar fuera del alcance del ángel.

-'¿Y a ti quien te esta diciendo que escuches o intervengas¿¡Eh¡Imitación barata de ser vivo con alas de plástico que parecen de pollo!'- Y ahí iba Landy. Por supuesto, Andylas no se quedaba atrás.

-'¡Ya déjalo¡Si él quiere intervenir que intervenga¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarle o decirle que hacer y que no, vampiro!'-Harry negó con la cabeza. Siempre le calmaba de algún modo oír como se peleaban esos tres. A veces se le figuraba que escuchaba a varios niños pelear por una paleta.

Una cabeza se asomo por la entrada de la tienda. Harry sonrío y Vaiou entro.

-'Veo que te divierte escucharlos pelear, _Iany_'- Harry no pudo detener una pequeña risa que luchaba por escapar. –'Pero no es bueno que te quedes aquí adentro; ven, vayamos a ver como Azur les lanza un hechizo silenciador al trío peleonero.'- y dicho esto, Harry salió de la tienda olvidando por completo la llegada de los Vampiros y sin notar que el ángel, el hada y la vampiro ya no peleaban. Cual fue su sorpresa que al voltear a ver a Landy, Andylas y Magog con la esperanza de verlos pelear se encontró con varias personas de su edad. Todos pálidos, vestidos con trajes de cuero negro, el forro interior de las capas era de un verde oscuro. Contó con la vista cuantos eran y descubrió que eran alrededor de 26 gentes. Muchos de ellos no habían reparado en tanto su presencia como la de Vaiou.

Azur y Andylas buscaron con la mirada a su Líder y lo vieron a un lado de Harry. El medio elfo, sonriendo, les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Vaiou asintió y empujo levemente a Harry para que caminara y éste, tragando saliva discretamente, comenzó a caminar despacio. Sus verdes ojos no se movían del grupo de jóvenes.

Magog y Landy se presentaban ante los estudiantes. Sus jóvenes caras frías e indiferentes. Y para cuando Vaiou y Harry llegaron a donde ellos, Azur y Andylas comenzaron a presentarse.

Landy y Magog se acercaron discretamente hasta donde estaban el elfo y Harry.

-'¿Y donde quedo el "Mejor me quedo dentro de la tienda, Landy"?'- pregunto la vampiro una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del niño-que-vivió.

-'¡Oh, Cállate!'- exclamo por lo bajo fulminándola con la mirada. Y ahora que se ponía analizarlo, para cuando Vaiou entro a la tienda Magog, Andylas y Landy habían dejado de discutir y Vaiou había insistido en que estuviera en el recibimiento… Oh, joder. Vaiou le había jugado sucio para sacarlo de la tienda. Mierda.

-'Y detrás de ustedes pueden ver a Vaiou, Líder de los Soul On Liberty'- Harry salió a tiempo de sus pensamientos para oír como Azur decía esta última línea de su pequeño e improvisado discurso.

Los jóvenes se voltearon para ver a el que sería su futuro líder y vieron con cierto asombro y curiosidad que había un joven más ahí.

-'Buenas Noches, jóvenes'- comenzó Vaiou. Los alumnos lo miraron pero no dejaban de lanzarle miradas discretas y curiosas a Harry. Antes de partir les habían dicho que serían los primeros en llegar; entonces ¿Dónde entraba ese joven? No era elfo y no tenía la misma aura que tiene un ángel o demonio. Su cara no denotaba cansancio y no olía a Licántropo. Tampoco olía a sal y descartaron el hecho de que fuera tritón. Sus ojos no tenían el brillo característico de un Hada. Y, lógicamente, no era vampiro. –'Les doy la bienvenida al bosque Natierón. Y como Azur dijo, Mi nombre es Vaiou y líder de los Soul On Liberty.'- observo con cierta satisfacción como Harry buscaba una manera de salir de ahí y como los jóvenes le miraban curiosos, perdiendo sus mascaras de frialdad. –'Y el joven aquí a mi lado es Harry Potter, perteneciente a… la raza humana'- Harry encontró a una luciérnaga que pasaba por ahí muy interesante mientras los jóvenes abrían sus ojos al máximo. –'El también será parte del alumnado cuando las clases hayan empezado ¿Entendido?'- los vampiros asintieron sorprendidos. –'Muy bien. Creo están cansados, jóvenes. Lo mejor será que se retiren a dormir ya.'- Harry agradeció internamente que Vaiou los mandara a dormir; los ojos de los chicos no se despegaban de él. –'La tiendas de acampar que ocuparan son aquellas de color verde oscuro. La primera tienda es para las chicas y la otra para lo chicos.'- Y con esto, todos se fueron a dormir. No antes de que una joven de cabellos rubios se acercara al joven mago y le diera un beso de buenas noches susurrándole al oído que era muy guapo, dejándolo desconcertado y con las mejillas ardiendo mientras Landy reía a mandíbula abierta por lo desvergonzada que era la joven.

* * *

Sus verdes ojos recorrieron la larga calle ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí¿No se suponía que debería de estar en la tienda de acampar intentando conciliar el sueño? Abrió la boca sorprendido al ver el Número cuatro de esa calle. Era _Privet Drive_.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de su mente. La gente corriendo asustada y llena de terror. Harry vio con asombro y miedo como varios Mortífagos aparecían y comenzaban a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables y hechizos de magia negra a diestra y siniestra. La gente caía al suelo chillando de dolor bajo los efectos de la _Cruciatus_; otros, bajo la _Imperius_ asesinaban a sus familias y amigos más cercanos. Al cabo de un rato, toda la calle estaba cubierta de sangre. De los buzones escurrían a chorros la sangre y en el cielo se podía ver la Marca Tenebrosa, brillante y terrorífica.

Harry se tuvo que tragar las ganas de vomitar al ver brazos, piernas, dedos, manos, anatomías del cuerpo separados de éste. Inclusive vio como una mujer era asesinada por su marido, la mujer tenía el cuerpo lleno de mordidas, desnuda; el cuello lo tenía destrozado –cortesía del marido con la ayuda de un pica hielos- y parecía que los dedos se los había arrancado a mordidas.

Caminaba y veía a lo largo de la calle el peor de los escenarios que hubiese visto nunca. Su vista se nublo cuando llego frente a la casa en la que paso su infancia. Su cuerpo se negaba a entrar pero su mente le exigía pasar por el marco de la puerta destrozada.

-'Así que aquí estas, Harry'- siseó una voz impregnada de odio –'Y yo que pensé que el vejete ese amante de los muggles te tenía mejor cuidado'- Los ojos de Harry ardieron con ira y temor; los ojos rojos lo miraron divertidos.

El silencio fue lo que le contesto.

-'¿No dices nada, _mi niño_?'- replico Voldemort con desdén, remarcando el 'mi niño'. Harry cerró los ojos y, trago saliva, intentando controlarse. –'Vamos, Harry. ¿No me dirás que no les deseabas la muerte a esos asquerosos muggles¿Eh?'- Harry solo hizo una mueca, intentando no refutar sus palabras. –'Dicen por ahí "El que calla, otorga" Potter'-

-'Y yo no sabía que fueras lo suficientemente inteligente como para grabarte un dicho muggle, Tom'- gruño Harry con evidente sarcasmo.

-'Niño Insolente. Aprenderás a no burlarte de tus mayores'- Harry vio con cierto temor como le apuntaba con su varita. –'_Crucio_'- y en lo único en lo que el joven mago pensó fue en el dolor que su Némesis le infligía.

* * *

-'¡Harry¡Harry¡Despierta!'- Azur sacudía al joven intentando que este despertara pero, mientras tanto, solo podía verlo convulsionarse en el suelo como si le estuviera dando algún ataque. –'¡Abre los ojos, Harry!'- El mago revelo dos obres verdes de golpe. Su respiración era agitada y temblaba furiosamente. Vio como Azur y Landy lo miraban preocupados. Landy se acerco y le ayudo sentarse en la improvisada cama. Harry creyó estar soñando cuando vio que los ojos de la vampiro estaban llenos de lágrimas. Sintiendo que lo examinaban, levanto la miraba y sus ojos se toparon con los grises de Azur.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió y Magog entro cargando un botiquín de primeros auxilios seguido de cerca por Vaiou. Andylas se había quedado afuera para calmar a los jóvenes.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Azur se había levantado hacia unos minutos para salir un rato a ver las estrellas a causa de que desde pequeño dormía menos de seis horas seguidas cuando escucho que un grito agudo rompía el pacifico silencio; busco el lugar del que provenía la tienda y se encontró con que era la que ocupaban el mago y el ángel.

Se dirigió raudo y veloz al lugar. Vaiou, Landy, Andylas y unos que otros jóvenes vampiro habían salido de sus tiendas para enterarse de quien gritaba y por que. Azur se topo con Magog que salía corriendo de la tienda rumbo a la casa de acampar que ocupaban Vaiou y Azur. Magog se había negado rotundamente a dormir en otra tienda en donde no durmiera el mago Potter. Así, pues, estaría al tanto de su paciente (Vaiou habióse insistido en que Harry ya no necesitaba cuidados, que después de 3 meses estaba en perfecto estado. Magog solo lo silencio que una mirada gélida).

Azur entro a la tienda y vio a Harry convulsionándose y cómo este caía de sopetón en el suelo, dañándose el brazo izquierdo. Sintió que alguien entraba. Ni se preocupo en revisar quien era. Tomo al Harry convulsionante entre sus brazos.

-'¿Qué tiene?'- escuchó una voz temblorosa que murmuraba en su oído. Landy observaba a Harry con sus ojos verdes oscuros. Y Azur se sorprendió de verla tan vulnerable y tan frágil. Preocupada y temerosa.

-'No sé'- se oyó decir. Su voz le pareció distante. Y una convulsión más ruda y violenta de Harry hizo que regresara su vista al joven que luchaba entre sus brazos.

Hizo varios intentos por despertarlo hasta que al final, cuando Magog y Vaiou entraron a la tienda, abrió sus ojos de golpe.

**(I)**

Harry miro a todos lados, desesperado. La cicatriz le dolía y sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de partírsele en dos. Sus ojos se toparon con una Landy llorosa, un Azur asustado, un Magog desesperado y un Vaiou que lo miraba curioso.

-'¿Por que te esta sangrando la cicatriz, Harry?'- cuestiono Azur desconcertado. Harry se llevo de inmediato una mano a la frente, al lugar de la cicatriz y sintió húmedo. La retiro inmediatamente y sus ojos se agudizaron al verla llena de sangre… _su_ sangre.

-'¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?'- Magog comenzó a sacar varios tipos de medicina y potajes.

Harry lo miro, con una gruesa capa de sudor frío bajando por su frente hasta llegar a su barbilla, la cara completamente llena de sangre. Aún estaba fresco el miedo y el dolor que había sentido cuando Voldemort le lanzó la Cruciatus. Rezó internamente por que los Dursley estuvieran a salvo, pero el dolor de la cicatriz decía otra cosa… decía lo contrario.

Entre Azur y Landy le ayudaron a sentarse en su improvisada cama. Magog comenzó su chequeo médico. Vaiou salió de la tienda por que los vampiros se comenzaron a inquietar en exceso. Olían el miedo, el terror y la angustia de Harry. Y eso, en vez de calmarlos, los inestabilizaba. Vaiou al fin alcanzo la tienda (que estaba una tienda más a la derecha) en donde Andylas estaba teniendo una ligera discusión con un joven de cabellos color paja.

-'Tranquilos'- fue lo primero que dijo al llegar. Andylas dejo de discutir con el chico y le ordeno que fuera a dentro de la tienda para poder hablar con Vaiou y enterarse de que fue lo que sucedió. –'El que grito fue Harry y Magog ya lo está atendiendo. Al parecer tuvo un sueño muy vivido que altero sus nervios'- Le guiño un ojo al joven y este entro a la carpa, pues se había rehusado a entrar hasta no saber que fue lo que paso.

El chico de cabellos color paja entro y una oleada de jóvenes se abalanzo sobre él. Todos pálidos; todos curiosos. Los chicos querían saber de quien provenía ese olor.

El joven suspiro.

-'El Humano'- dijo a sus atentos compañeros. –'Al parecer hubo algo que lo provoco; lo más seguro fue una pesadilla o algo por el estilo'- Los demás se miraron entre sí confundidos.

-'¿Estás seguro, Kalin?'- pregunto otro joven. Kalin asintió. Miro a su entrono. Los demás lo miraban extrañados y Kalin comprendió el por que: No sabían nada de este humano (si es que el señor Vaiou tenía razón en que lo era) pero a todos les había incomodado su mirada cuando lo presentaron, aunque estuviera tímido y con vergüenza. Sus ojos mostraban una madurez que no debía de tener a esa edad, también eran de un verde extraño. Y pudo recordar perfectamente el color de sus ojos cuando Jacine se acerco a darle el beso antes de retirarse a dormir. Eran de un verde brilloso, como una esmeralda, pero tenía reflejos rojos y negros e inclusive plateados. Jacine le había dicho que se sintió incomoda de haberle dado el beso, por que su mirada, aunque tímida, desconcertada y vergonzosa, le había producido escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal.

Definitivamente, en ese humano habitaba un extraño pasado, y había algo oculto en él, que tal vez ni el mismo supiera.

Una cabeza se asomo por la entrada de la carpa seguida de varias más. Kalin se dio cuanta de esto y sonrío. Vampiras. Siempre querían estar metidas en todo. Les hizo una seña para que entraran en silencio pues al parecer Vaiou y Andylas seguían afuera discutiendo. No los oía, claro, pero los podía oler.

-'¿Qué pasó?'- pregunto una joven. Kalin suspiro y les dijo lo mismo que a sus compañeros auque tuvo que repetirla carias veces más por que las jóvenes no entendían.

-'¿Nos quieres dar a entender que una pesadilla lo puso en ese estado?'- pregunto incrédula Jacine al final. Las demás chicas solo se miraron entre sí asintiendo al comentario de su compañera y líder. Mientras los chicos negaban con la cabeza. ¿Qué las vampiras no podían captar las cosas a la primera?

-'Sí, Jacine, eso quiero darte a entender. Espero que es a lo que tullamos cerebro lo capte ¿Comprendes?'- pregunto Kalin sarcástico.

Jacine no se digno a contestar eso y le dirigió una mirada indignada. Algunos rieron con disimulo.

-'Bueno'- hablo Hartuna intentando desviarlos del tema. –'¿Y que piensan sobre él?'-

-'Qué es muy guapo'- contestaron varias chicas y chicos a coro. Kalin y el que se encontraba a la izquierda se pasaron la palma de la mano por toda la cara. A veces podían ser tan inmaduros.

-'No se refiere a eso'- dijo Kalin.-'¿Qué piensan de él en el sentido de carácter?'- se volvió a preguntar especificando la cuestión.

Una risa burlona se escapo de los labios de un joven alto y delgado sus cabellos rubios le tapaban sus ojos violetas.

-'Dime, Kalin ¿Cómo esperas que te respondamos esa pregunta si tan solo lo hemos visto durante menos de quince minutos y el hecho de que el no hablo?'- pregunto con sorna y los varios que se encontraban a su alrededor asintieron apoyando su pregunta.

Kalin frunció el ceño. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Y estando a punto de contestarle una mata de pelo negro desordenado se asomo.

-'Tía Landy'- exclamo una de las chicas haciendo que la aludida frunciera el entrecejo. La muchacha la iba a abrazar pero al ver su mirada se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.-'Emm ¿Tía Landy?'- Landy entro de llano a la tienda y los miro a todos. Y ciertamente no se había esperado ver a las chicas ahí. –'¿Qué pasa, tía Landy?'- pregunto extrañada. Landy dejo de fruncir y levanto una ceja con elegancia.

-'¿Qué que me pasa, adorada sobrina?'- repitió la pregunta Landy con una sonrisa macabra y cínica. La joven solo la vio asustada. Cuando Landy tenía esa sonrisa no se auguraba nada bueno. –'Me pasa que esta es la tienda de chicos y tu y tus compañeras están metidas en donde no les corresponde'- Las chicas rieron nerviosamente y salieron de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo. Landy solo sonrío perversamente. Volteo a mirar a los chicos.-'Muy bien, señores. Si van a estar despiertos no hagan mucho ruido, Harry todavía esta inquieto y necesita tranquilidad y ustedes van a estar en la llegada de los elfos'- protestas por parte de la juventud-'Me vale un pepinillo si quieren o no. No es opción, es orden. Ahora, o se duermen o no hagan tanto ruido'- Así pues, Landy salió para irse a su tienda.

Mientras se acostaba, no puedo evitar recordar a Harry y el estado en el que se encontraba.

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de que Vaiou hubiese salido, toda la tienda estaba en silencio. Azur y Landy se dedicaban a ver preocupados como Magog atendía al joven mago. _

_Harry no había dicho nada, pese a las insistencias de Azur y Landy. Magog habióse silenciado con un hechizo para que no hablaran, pues era así como se dedicaban únicamente a ver la escena en silencio. Unos cuantos minutos más y Harry tenía al cara limpia y los ojos apagados. Magog les levanto el hechizo a los dos y se dedicaron a observarlo pidiendo una explicación. Al ver que no iba a decir nada, Azur se acerco y le abrazo con cariño paternal. Esto fue la bomba. Harry comenzó a llorar, pues el abrazo le había recordado con quien había pasado su infancia y, por consecuente, lo que había soñado. _

_Landy se dedicaba a ver de lejos la escena dado que no sabía que hacer o decir. No le habían tocado ese tipo de situaciones a ella, y siendo fría y sarcástica, esto la desestabilizaba al cien por ciento. Observo y escucho en silencio como Azur le iba sacando de poco a poco a Harry lo que desbarato los nervios; oyó, asombrada, lo que había soñado. No que supiera muchas cosas sobre el muchacho, claro, pero sabía por boca de Magog que se había intentado suicidar y para llegar a ese nivel de desesperación le debió pasar algo realmente trágico y doloroso. Al final, cuando Azur le pregunto quien era el mago que lo torturo, Harry le respondió en un siseo que su nombre era Tom Marvolo Riddle pero se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort pero después de ahí no quiso pronunciar nada sobre como lo conocía o por que le hacía eso. Observo con una ligera mueca en los labios como Azur le decía que se volviera a dormir y como Magog lo tapaba y le lanzaba un hechizo para dormir sin tener que soñar. Salió de la tienda en silencio sin darse cuenta que Azur la miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. _

_**Fin flash Back**_

* * *

There are tears

And nothing you can do…

It's supposed you will help me

To fin the correct path

And lead me to a Final Dream

Don't leave me here

Where all is darkness and loneliness


	7. Maybe we lose before the elfs arrive

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.

**Nota: **Este Capítulo va dedicado a elarhy y Ailuj. Por cierto, Julia ¡Alíviate pronto! Estaré esperando con ansias el volver a encontrarte en el MSN.

Un beso muy grande para todos aquellos que leen la historia. Prometo contestar los R&R por el método que fue instalado… Y los que no están registrados en FF y no dejaron su e-mail. Pues el siguiente capi les contesto… por que si no actualizo ahora, no lo hago hasta dentro de un mes…

SsosSsosSsosS

See me, trying to be someone I can be

Feel me; searching something I don't Know what is it

You have said you will protect me from all

But, at now, I can see I can fight for myself

'Cause there is a reason more powerful than love…

My family

SsosSsosSsosS

Gritos de terror inundaron las casas. Los habitantes corrían de un lado a otro, pisando cadáveres o cayendo muertos bajo el Avada Kedavra.

Los sus lindos ojos grises lo miraban todo, curiosa. Su hermana y su hermano habían estado durmiendo durante los últimos días con su mamá y se pregunto donde estarían. Su silenciosa pregunto fue respondida en el acto.

-'¡LEAHNOR!'- escuchó a la voz de su mamá gritar. Lourdes Dashlee corría desesperada a por su hija.

Y es que los Mortífagos habían ido a la colonia donde vivían con la intención de divertirse un rato y, gracias a la maravillosa "traición" de su tío Lucius (que prácticamente fue ocultarle sobre la identidad del padre de los niños a Voldemort) estaban ahora en su casa. Su padre había sido asesinado y su madre estaba siendo torturada. Sabía que no tenía ningún lugar al que ir puesto que los Malfoy's eran repudiados en cualquier parte. Pera aún así… sabía a donde ir, era su única esperanza.

Tomo a Leahnor de la cintura y la levanto y corrió con ella a la habitación de invitados. Era una suerte que los Mortífagos estuvieran muy concentrados en hacerle daño a su madre. Su madre. Sus gritos aún resonaban en su cabeza. Fieras lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Leahnor miraba a su madre curiosa ¿Por qué lloraba¿Es que acaso alguien le había hecho daño? Volvió su mirada para ver a los hombres que jugaban con su abuelita, pues la niña pensaba que los gritos eran de diversión, así como su hermano Matthew gritaba cuando Esmeralda le hacía cosquillas.

Un Mortífago levanto la vista para ver el pasillo y su mirada se topo con la gris de la niña. Un aullido de cólera, felicidad y lujuria. Vio como los ojos de la niña se agrandaban y le susurraba algo a la joven y que esta aumentaba la velocidad. Dejo a sus compañeros de lado y corrió detrás de la joven pero poco antes de alcanzarla vio como se metía en una habitación. Sacó su varita dispuesto a volar la puerta para el hechizo reboto. Estaba claro que la puerta se encontraba resguardada por hechizos de magia negra, dado que el maleficio que lanzo era de este tipo.

SsosSsosSsosS

Lourdes miro a la puerta nerviosa y, seguidamente, a sus hijos. Matthew y Esmeralda la miraban curiosos; uno más despierto que el otro. Y dando uno suspiro, sabiendo que el Mortífago no tardaría en encontrar una forma de romper el escudo _Ingatus Martare_. Dejo a Leahnor en el suelo y esta se reunió con sus hermanos.

-'Niños ¿Se acuerdan de cómo viajar por la red flu?'- pregunto tratando de no sonar nerviosa y temerosa. Los niños asintieron vigorosamente.-'Excelente. Matthew, tu ve por delante. Y pronuncia claramente "Grimmuld Place, número 12, Londres"'- Matthew la obedeció y desapareció entre las llamas. Pronto le siguió Esmeralda y Leahnor. Y cuando Lourdes estuvo a punto de pronunciar la dirección, la puerta voló en pedazos. El Mortífago había logrado pasar el hechizo.

SsosSsosSsosS

Matthew cayó sobre su trasero cuando aterrizo en la casa de los Black. Sus ojos verdes lo observaron todo. La casa estaba hecha un asco. Se levanto y sacudió sus ropas llenas de hollín antes de que Esmeralda cayera sobre él.

-Túpida-mascullo Matthew antes de levantarse y volverse a sacudir su ropa mientras su hermana miraba todo, curiosa. La pequeña sabía que era la antigua casa de los Black, pero desde que Sirius Black había sido encarcelado, nadie la había habitado. O eso creían ellos…

-'¡Mielda!'- exclamó Matthew enojado bajo el peso del cuerpo de su hermana Leahnor. La niña solo lo miro inocente mientras esbozaba una culpable sonrisa. –'Andla, quitate e entima'- exigió el niño antes de Esmeradla lo mandara callar.

-'Callense o dos, ecuto luilos'- dijo la niña antes de que les metiera prisa para esconderse.

* * *

**Claro de Luna.**

Maldijo internamente a todos los presentes. Desde la noche pasada, gracias al incidente con la pesadilla, no habían dejado de verle como que si se fuera a quebrar de un instante a otro. Tenía la esperanza de que el ataque a Privet Dirve hubiese sido nada más que un anzuelo para hacerlo enojar. Aunque dudaba seriamente de ello. Miro el cielo medio nublado. Era mediodía. Dentro de algunas horas llegarían los elfos. Solo esperaba que ahora a Vaiou no le entrara el sentimiento de "compañerismo" como se empeñaba Magog en describirlo. Había ocasiones en que el Líder de los Liberty le recordaba a Albus Dumbledore, si bien no tenía el pelo y barba blanca, si tenía esa mirada "de lo sé todo pero no es hora de decírtelo". Hizo una mueca, el recordar a Dumbledore le había hecho rememorar lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios.

Sirius.

Si bien había superado su muerte, no dejaba de extrañarlo. Sus cartas, sus palabras, su sobreprotección. Todo. Había sido una parte importante para él y siempre lo seguiría haciendo. Fue el padre que nunca tuvo. Se pregunto que habría sido de Hermione y los Weasley. Sacudió al cabeza, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, recordando donde estaba. Lejos de todos ellos.

Lo único que lo aliviaba era que los vampiros, al no cumplir aún los diecisiete no podían salir a la luz del sol, pues era hasta esta edad que su piel maduraba lo suficiente para estar un rato expuestos al sol, los únicos que podían salir ahora eran aquellos que, como Landy, eran vampiros elementales de fuego. Y dada la casualidad, solo era un chico y cuatro chicas las que lo eran. Agradeció a cualquier deidad que no fuera todo el clan de vampiros.

-'¡Harry!'- se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de la voz de Azur-'¡Harry¿Me estas escuchando?'- inquirió cuando el joven mago giro sus ojos para verlo, descolocado. Azur suspiró.-'Me tomaré esa mirado como un _no_'- Lo miró con sus ojos color gris. –'A la tienda'- le ordenó.

-'¿Qué?'- Harry lo miró más perdido que un pingüino en el desierto. Azur lo miró con más intensidad y el chico entro en la campaña con Azur detrás de él.

Ya dentro, con Harry acostado en la hamaca y Azur a su lado, sentado en un banco…

-'Muy bien'- comenzó Azur.-'Sé que soy pésimo para hacerle de psicólogo pero no queda de otra.'- suspiro.-'Iniciemos tu primera sesión.'- Se escuchó un gruñido de parte de Harry. Tenía el presentimiento de que fuese lo que fuese a preguntar Azur, no le iba a gustar ni un poco.-'¿Qué fue lo que te pasó anoche que andas en las nubes más de lo normal?'-

-'………'- el silencio le contesto. Azur cerró los ojos.

-'Harry…'- Nada-'Iany'- el aludido subió la mirada al escuchar el nombre que Kânia le había asignado. Según le habían dicho, significaba _Ángel demoníaco_; sin embargo, cuando se entero de ello, fue a preguntarle a Kânia por que se lo había puesto y ella le dijo: "Por que te ves como un ángel, Harry. Tus mejillas sonrojadas la mayor parte del tiempo te da un aire de ternura que atrae a todos junto con esa inocencia que irradias, tu aura parece ser de un ángel, pero tus ojos… tus ojos están sedientos de venganza, por que, no sé, pero se ve un odio infinito y sin final, tal y como un demonio" La verdad se había quedado todo el día encerrado en su habitación al escuchar tal explicación.

El joven mago suspiro.

-'Azur, no quiero hablar de mi pasado'- viendo que Azur iba a replicar, añadió rápidamente.-'No ahora, tal vez cuando lleguemos a los Cuarteles, cuando todo mundo haya llegado.'- Con esta respuesta se libraba de él por varios días más.

-'Bueno, pero al menos me dirás que fue lo que soñaste anoche para que te pusieras así'-

-'El sueño también va incluido en la explicación, por que sí no, no entenderías nada'- con esto, abandono la tienda apretando los puños. Sentía una punzada muy fuerte en el corazón.

-'Sea lo que sea, Harry. Te apoyaré'- murmuro Azur antes de salir sin saber que tendría que cumplir sus palabras y que eso, tal vez, le costaría la vida.

SsosSsosSsosS

Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo. Las chicas a su lado rieron por lo bajo. Maldijo su suerte una vez más. Desde que salió de la tienda Landy y Andylas lo habían acaparado para que hiciera la comida. No le agradaba mucho el estar sentado. Miro a su alrededor para distraerse un rato y se topo con que el humano rehuía constantemente de Magog y Andylas. _Pobre_ pensó, ser acosado debería de ser una no muy grata experiencia. Bueno, al menos se mantenía activo y no como una piedra aquí sentado.

Bostezó descaradamente y se restregó los ojos, estirándose para no dormirse.

-'Malei'- escucho que lo llamaban y volteo el rostro. Era Landy y venía acompañada del humano, quien por cierto no parecía muy contento.

-'¿Humm?'- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-'Necesito que ayudes a Harry para ir a buscar más leña. Y dense prisa los dos que dentro de poco van a llegar los demás elfos y quiero esa leña para ya.'- ordeno de un no muy buen humor. El humano asintió y Malei se levanto para acompañarlo.

SsosSsosSsosS

Las ramitas y las hojas secas crujían bajos los dos pares de pies. Harry y Malei iban en silencio haciendo levitar la leña o lo que ellos creían que era leña por que ninguno de los dos diferenciaba la madera normal de la leña. Los dos iban en un silencio incomodo desde hacía varias horas.

Malei carraspeo para llamar la atención de Harry y este volteo a verlo.

-'¿Tú crees que eso es leña?'- Malei se maldijo internamente por su falta de sinopsis neuronal para comenzar una conversación civilizada.

Harry solo pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa.-'No, pero Landy se conformara con eso…'- pensó un momento-'…creo…'- Malei sonrió.

-'¿Desde hace cuanto la conoces?'- le pregunto alegre de que sus neuronas volvieran a tener una comunicación ínter neuronal.

-'Desde hace unos tres o cuatro meses'- Malei se sorprendió mucho. Sus amigos habían pensado que tenía más de cinco años aquí.

-'Vaya… no tienes mucho. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste?'- ante esta pregunta Harry se tenso pues fue gracias a que se corto las venas el hecho de que estuviera aquí.

Malei se sorprendió cuando vio que Harry se puso rígido. –'Perdón si mi pregunta te molesto Harry.'- Potter lo miró y Malei pudo poner su opinión junto a Jacine. Los ojos de ese humano no eran normales pues de un momento a otro ye eran rojo sangre y varios segundos después volvían a ser verdes.

-'No, no me molesto…'- susurro Harry un poco ido, desviando la mirada.

-'Malei'- le dijo el vampiro y Harry lo volvió a mirar. –'Me llamo Malei'- le aclaró ante la mirada confusa del mago.

-'Ah, sí. Mucho gusto Yo soy Harry Potter'- le extendió una mano y Malei se le quedo viendo. –'¿Qué pasa?'-

-'¿Para que extiendes tu mano?'- inquirió curioso.

Harry puso cara de no entender hasta que comprendió. Una carcajada salió de su boca. Momentos después se encontraba explicándole por que.

-'Es una forma de decir que estoy encantado de conocerte o que me agradaría que fuéramos amigos'- termino con una sonrisa tímida.-'Aunque en algunas ocasiones solo se hace por costumbre.'- Malei le tomo la mano con una sonrisa.

-'Oh… De donde yo vengo, que es el Bosque Defediany, se saluda así.'- Extendió sus dos palmas e incito a Harry a que hiciera lo mismo, cuando este las hubo extendido las golpeo y luego las cerro en un puño.-'Haz tus manos en puño'- Harry lo obedeció y chocaron puños.-'La última parte no se si deba decírtela…'- le dijo Malei mirándolo inseguro.

-'Dimela, ten por seguro que no muerdo'- Malei alzo una ceja para después tomarle de la nuca y plantarle un beso en los labios. Fue rápido y de piquito.

Las mejillas de Potter se tornaron rosas y Malei le sonreía con inocencia.

-'Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera'- se defendió Malei viendo divertido la reacción del mago.

-'Ya, vale'- le dijo aún sorprendido.-'¿Y así es como se saludan entre ustedes?'- le pregunto aún receloso. Los dos comenzaron a caminar sin darse cuenta de que estaban llegando al fin del bosque.

-'Sip, solo entre nosotros los Defediany. Aunque en algunas ocasiones saludamos por igual a elfos, hadas, y demás'- le comento con una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos. Era un silencio para nada incomodo, sino algo más tranquilo que cuando emprendieron. Minutos más tarde, los dos se encontraban a la orilla de una playa.

-'Ups'- exclamo Malei viendo el agua.-'Creo que caminamos más de la cuenta, Har'- observo viendo a ambos lados. Lo único que se distinguía era la orilla arenosa.

-'Genial… murmuro Harry sarcásticamente. –'Y para cerrar con broche de oro dentro de poco tiempo comenzara a oscurecer y no creo que lleguemos para antes de que los elfos lleguen si es que no llegaron ya.'- Harry gimió en desesperación.-'Landy nos va a matar'-

-'No seas dramático, Har, seguro Magog te apoya y te defiende'- Malei seguía tan despreocupado que sorprendió a Harry.

Potter miró a sus espaldas para encara al bosque. Suspiro profundamente. ¿Por qué él¿Por qué siempre se vivía metiendo en problemas¿Qué era¿Un imán gigante de problemas andante o qué? Volvió su vista al horizonte y vio con horror que no les quedaban más que una hora para regresar al campamento. Clavo sus ojos en Malei y lo vio tenso. Frunció el ceño.

-'Malei'- llamó inseguro. El aludido lo observo y le dijo monótonamente. –'Vamonos de aquí, Harry'- El joven mago lo miro desconcertado pero lo siguió con la leña flotando detrás de ellos.

No se dieron cuenta que desde la otra orilla, varias gentes los miraban con sendas sonrisas malévolas en la cara.

SsosSsosSsosS

Sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar por donde Malei y Harry se habían ido. Hacía ya varias horas de su partida, sin embargo; no había señales algunas de que volvieran.

-'Tranquila, Landy.'- Dijo una voz a su derecha. Azur la miraba divertido.-'Ya verás que volverán'- Landy lo miro escéptica. Dudaba mucho que fuera antes de la llegada de los elfos.-'No antes de que los elfos lleguen, pero volverán.'-

Landy suspiro cuando varios _plops_ comenzaron a escucharse. Los elfos estaban llegando.

Poco a poco fueron apareciéndose. Al terminar, Vaiou y Andylas comenzaron a presentarse, seguidos por Magog y Azur. Y cuando llego el turno de Landy, esta estaba más preocupada por Harry y Malei que solo dijo su nombre con una mirada ida.

Una hora después, los elfos estaban ya acomodados en sus tiendas de acampar y el sol ya se había metido. Landy y Andylas caminaban de un lado a otro viendo constantemente hacia el bosque. Azur y Vaiou platicaban tranquilamente, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas al bosque. Magog se había encerrado en su casa de acampar y los vampiros se miraban entre ellos, informados por las chicas de que Malei se había ido con el humano a recoger leña, la cual por cierto ya se estaba acabando.

-'¿Y si los atacaron¿Y sí Malei esta gravemente herido y el humano no sabe que hacer?'- pregunto Jacine preocupada con sus ojos negros llenos de lagrimas.

-'No seas paranoica Jacine, tal vez solo se perdieron'- Hartuna estaba jugando con la tierra mientras los demás se mantenían en silencio.

-'¿Humano?'- preguntaron un grupo de elfos que se encontraban ahí. –'¿Qué tiene que ver un humano en todo este alboroto? Por que por si no lo sabían hace ya milenios que no se ve a uno por estos rumbos'-

Los vampiros se miraron entre ellos con sendas sonrisa en sus rostros como diciendo: 'Nosotros sabemos algo que ustedes no'-

-'Ejem…'- se escucho de la parte más alejada. Kalin miraba a los elfos divertido. –'¿Enconces que es el chico al cual Landy esta abrazando desesperadamente?'- Tanto vampiros como elfos voltearon a ver a Landy.

SsosSsosSsosS

**Quince minutos antes…**

Malei iba en cabeza, con las sonrisas de los demonios en su mente. Era en momentos como ese que agradecía ser vampiro por que tenía una vista y un olfato solo superado por los licántropos, sus fieles enemigos declarados.

-'Malei ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma?'- le inquirió Harry después de andar unos minutos más en silencio. Malei se agachó a recoger varias ramas para ponerlas con el montón de leña que les seguía mágicamente.

-'Hace varios siglos, Har, hubo un acuerdo entre todos los habitantes de este mundo. Mediante un contrato Mágico de Sangre se postulo que todos se llevarían bien o como mínimo, si tenían alguna bronca, se arreglarían entre ellos sin llegar a una guerra o masacre o algo que incluyera gente inocente, de forma resumida. Como todos saben, un licántropo no se lleva bien con un vampiro por costumbre y naturaleza, pero como en todo existen sus excepciones. Con los ángeles y demonios es igual, solo que los demonios al ser completamente hijos de la oscuridad, tuvieron problemas para aceptar el trato que te dije. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que se firmara pero hubo un pequeño grupo que dio la contra, pues eso significaría que se llevarían bien con los ángeles y se rehusaron haciendo huelgas o matando gente inocente. Los demonios no pudieron expulsarlos de su territorio, por lo cual causan problemas, en algunas ocasiones matan por placer o nada mas lo hacen por seguir ciertos rituales prohibidos. Claro, intentan opacarlos pero…'- Malei suspiró fuertemente.-'Es grupo estaba en la orilla contraria del lago y nos miraban como si fuéramos la siguiente presa para alguna locura. Es por esta razón que te pedí que nos alejáramos'-

Harry asintió en silencio y lo que faltaba por recorrer lo hicieron callados. Poco después, llegaron al campamento y antes de que ninguno de los dos supiera algo. Harry estaba bajo el peso de Landy y Malei bajo el de Andylas.

-'¡Imbéciles!'- chillo Landy cuando los soltaron.-'Les dije que los quería aquí antes de que llegaran los elfos.'- Harry y Malei se miraron. El primero con una mirada de "ya ves, que te había dicho" y el segundo con cara de atontado. –'Pero claro, los niños tenían que desobedecer…'- y así Landy siguió con su monologo mientras Andylas los conducía con Magog, levitando la leña en el proceso hasta donde se encontraban las demás reservas.

-'Tranquilos, es solo que estaba muy preocupada'- les susurro a los dos.-'Entren'- les dijo mientras les sonreía con confianza.

Harry se giro para verla y decirle. –'¿Y por que con Magog?'-

-'Para que les cheque que no tengan heridas'-

-'Ala, que estamos bien Andylas, solo un poco mosqueados por habernos perdido en el bosque'- le dijo Harry mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro. Andylas observo críticamente a los dos jóvenes y les dejo ir.

Harry ya iba a donde Azur –no le simpatizaba tener que ir con los vampiros y elfos- cuando Malei lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hasta donde sus amigos, quienes lo veían con una mezcla de asombro y diversión. Los elfos los miraban incrédulos con los brazos cruzados.

-'Hey, chicos y chicas'- saludo Malei alegremente antes de ser aplastado por una Jacine llorando a lagrima viva.

-'¡Estas vivo!'- grito en medio de su llanto –'Pense que algún animal los había atacado y los había devorado'- Malei la mirada con los ojos como platos mientras los demás reían.

Harry se sentía fuera de lugar al ver como Jacine abrazaba a Malei y recordó a Hermione y sus abrazos. Sus ojos se fueron apagando a causa de la nostalgia. De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el codo y se encontró con que una elfa lo miraba curioso. Harry pudo ver que detrás de ella los demás lo miraban asombrados.

-'¿Es cierto?'- pregunto la elfa mirándolo con unos ojos azul cielo abiertos a más no poder. –'¿Es cierto que eres humano?'- Ladeó su cabeza y sus cabellos negros azabache brillaron con varias tonalidades de azul metálico.

La pregunta, que ya de por sí él andaba descolocado, lo descoloco aún más. ¿Humano¿Pues que no le veían las orejas redondas? Pero pese a todo, respondió con tono cortés.

-'Sí, soy humano'- una risa se escucho entre los presente. Malei estaba bajo el peso del cuerpo de Kalin, quien le hacía cosquillas. –'¿Por qué preguntas?'-

La elfa lo miro como si fuese un fantasma. Sus compañeros se encontraban en un estado similar al suyo.

-'Ehh… pues por que… no…. No pensaba que fueras humano…'- tragó ante la mirada de Harry.-'Digo, no ha habido uno desde… no sé… hace muchísimos años. Y pues… es raro… ¿También eres alumno?'- Harry solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. –'¡Con madre!'- exclamo antes de ser echada a un lado por un joven que le sacaba media cabeza a Harry.

-'Wow ¿Y cómo te llamas?'- inquirió el elfo mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras los demás cuchicheaban en voz alta y lanzándole a Harry miradas de incredulidad. –'Por que yo me llamo Orest y soy el mejor en arquería'- una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa se extendió por sus facciones.

-'Harry Potter'- aún atontado por tan abierta aceptación no sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro y lo obligaba a girarse.

-'Muy bien. Vampiros, vampiras, elfos, elfas'- comenzó Malei con voz de presentador.-'Les presento a Har'- El "público" lo miro como si le acabara de salir una segunda cabeza. –'Mi nuevo amigo'- dijo con una sonrisa sin notar las miradas que los demás le echaban-'Y desde hoy duerme con nosotros en nuestra tienda'- termino alegremente mientras el aludido y los jóvenes lo miraban asombrados.

-'¿Qué!'- exclamaron todos incluyendo a Harry, quien por cierto parecía haberse tragado el limón más agrio que existe. Malei abrió los ojos molesto por el grito unánime.

-'¿Por qué gritan?'- les pregunto cruzándose de brazos. –'¡Es una buena idea!'- al parecer los vampiros se lo pensaron mejor y asintieron dándole la razón a su compañero.

-'No, no es una buena idea'- comento la misma elfa que había hablado con Harry.-'Él va a dormir con nosotras¿entendido?'- les anunció con una sonrisa de superioridad a los demás. Las elfas que estaban detrás de ella asintieron fervorosamente.

Harry estaba mosqueado por que al parecer nadie tomaba en cuenta su opinión. No que le desagradara el que lo "invitaran" pero sí el hecho de que no lo tomaran en cuenta…

-'Ya, esta bien, paréenle'- exclamo haciendo que los demás lo voltearán a ver.-'Esta noche dormiré con Magog¿vale?'- les dijo y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera contestar.-'Solo va a ser por unas horas. Ya es de noche y mañana vamos a tener que despertarnos en la madrugada por que los demonios llegan. Si quieren que me… cambie de tienda… díganselo a Vaiou o Azur o, si de puro milagro no los encuentran, a Landy; aunque les digo que dudo mucho que esta última de su autorización.'- Vampiros y elfos se le quedaron viendo y asintieron al ver que él tenía razón. –'Bien, ya que esto esta arreglado me voy a dormir. Me canse en mi "pequeña excursión"'- y con una tímida sonrisa se retiro.

-'¡Eh¡Harry!'- escucho que lo llamaban y volteo. Era la elfa.-'Si cambias de opinión o consigues que te den la autorización. Solo pregunta por mí. Me llamo Julia y estoy en aquella tienda'- señalo una de las tantas casas de acampar.

Harry le sonrío antes de retirarse sin notar la mirada que Vaiou y Azur le lanzaban. Ambos con sendas sonrisas divertidas que no alcanzaban a opacar las miradas preocupadas. Lo mejor sería contarle a Harry el día en que llegaran a los Cuarteles acerca de la profecía.

SsosSsosSsosS

In the end…

I already know

My gift is lead others to war

But no always to death

Maybe to another bloody bitter victory…


	8. Demons & Music

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Harry Potter a J.K. Rowling; Perfect Match a A-Teens; Eyes like yours a Shakira.

_

* * *

_

There are three children

_One is little red-haired girl_

_Love's reincarnation in a War_

_Hope or faith, she is only a baby_

_Maybe, in her sweet sixteen, she goes to the battle_

_And fall in love with one of her father's best friend son._

_**

* * *

**_

Demons & Music

Recorrió el cuerpo de su ahijado con su mirada negra, en busca de heridas graves o infectadas. Encontró una cerca del vientre, no era profunda pero aún así se movilizo rápido. Tomó vendas, ungüentos y potajes y comenzó a curarlo. Luego, después de terminar, se dio cuenta de que los vendajes se le habían acabado, pues los había utilizado para limpiar la herida. Y cómo no podía convocarlos por que se había dejado la varita en su capa, le ordeno a Lupin que fuera a por ellos.

Remus Lupin salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras pensando en la situación que Draco Malfoy estaba pensando.

Su padre había sido tachado de traidor por esconder sabrá- Dios- que información y habían atacado la mansión. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy perecieron, dando la vida por su retoño. Poco falto para que al joven también lo mataran; fue gracias a que Severus convenció a Dumbledore que lo dejará ir. Al fin y al cabo, Draco Malfoy era su ahijado. Claro, también escucho sorprendido que estaba bajo ataque la casa de los Dashlee, y que la matriarca siendo hermana menor de Lucius, también sufriría las consecuencias de los errores de su hermano. Llegaron para intentar salvar al menos una vida. La hija, Lourdes, la encontraron moribunda y fue trasladada de emergencia a St. Mungo. Poco después, cayó en coma mágico. Había pocas posibilidades de que despertara. Una en un millón, poniéndose dramáticos.

Cuando iba llegando a los últimos escalones, vio que Ginny Weasley estaba parada en la entrada de la sala conversando, mejor dicho discutiendo, con alguien. Intento agudizar su fino oído de licántropo y capto tres voces más, aparte de Ginny.

-'¡Quielo a mami!'- escucho que una voz de niña chillaba, rompiendo a llorar.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y pregunto:

-'¿Qué esta pasando aquí?'- quitó a Ginny del camino para poder tener una vista más amplia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tres niños. Bueno, dos niñas y un niño. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que parecía que no sobre pasaban los dos años de edad.

La que estaba más cerca era rubia, pero su cabello tenía destellos plateados y de ojos grises. Su cara estaba llena de hollín y se tallaba uno de sus ojos con su mano derecha mientras emitía un descarado bostezo; se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones. De pie, a su lado se encontraba un niño de cabellos negro azabache y como si en su vida jamás hubiese visto un peine. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía intentaba calmarse a sí mismo por la forma en que respiraba. La niña que había chillado, estaba parada frente a Ginny, con las manos empuñadas y el rostro rojo de ira; daba la impresión de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Sus cabellos rojos estaban atados en dos coletas que parecían a punto de deshacerse. Lo que más lo inquietó fueron los ojos de la niña. Avellanas. Igual que los de James.

-'¡LUPIN!'- se escucho un grito desde el piso de arriba. Remus se sobresalto aturdido por el grito recordando la condición del joven Malfoy.

-'Ginny'- llamó y la pelirroja se volvió hacia él.-'En la mesa de la cocina hay unos vendajes. Llevádselos a Severus, por favor. Yo me hago cargo de estos niños. '- añadió al ver la mirada de Ginny. Esta solo asintió y se retiro dejando a Remus solo con los críos.

-'AAAAAAAAHHHH'- la niña pelirroja grito como si la vida se le fuera en ello.-'¡Me voi a molil!'- y rompió a llorar tirándose al suelo, en el proceso.

Remus miró atontado a la niña y se acerco. Lentamente se hincó y la levanto con delicadeza sin darse cuenta de que los otros dos niños lo miraban recelosos.

-'Tranquila. No te va pasar nada'- le susurro a la niña que dejo de llorar al verse levantada del suelo. La miro con sus ojos avellanas llenos de lágrimas contenidas con su naricita roja y sus mejillas húmedas. A Remus se le encogió el corazón y, por primera vez en diecisiete años, deseo tener un hijo o al menos que Harry estuviera con él. Sacudió su cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos de su mente. Volvió su mirada hacia los otros dos críos.

-'Muy bien'- dijo dejando a la niña en el suelo, quien fue a reunirse con sus hermanos. –'¿Quiénes son y cómo fue que llegaron aquí?'- les dijo mirándolos, detenidamente a cada uno. Deteniéndose estupefacto al ver que el niño parecía una miniatura de Harry. Si bien había reparado en que le recordaba vagamente a alguien, no le presto atención hasta ese momento.

-'Io me lamo Lealanol'- dijo la niña rubia con destellos plateados en su pelo.-'Él es mi elmano matu'- señalo con un dedo al niño que se miraba las uñas de forma distraída, recargado contra el reposa-brazos del sillón y con expresión de hastío.-Y ela et mi elmana Emelalda'- termino señalando a la niña que miraba con los brazos cruzados a su hermano.

-'Ah'- fue todo lo que dijo Remus.-'Bien¿Y cómo llegaron?'-

Ahora fue el niño, él que se apresuro a contestar. –'Ante¿quen et utel?'- le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

_Para ser un niño de dos años es demasiado perspicaz_ pensó Remus. –'Soy Remus Lupin'- suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba en frente de ellos. –'Ahora¿Me van a decir como fue que llegaron aquí?'-

El niño lo miro unos momentos antes de contestar.-'Mama not envió'- fue la simple respuesta que le dio.

-'Ah'- exclamo Remus. –'¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá?'-

-'Luldes Dazli'-

* * *

**Claro de Luna. Madrugada.**

Una joven de cabellos negros azulados entro a la tienda de puntillas. Lenta y silenciosamente, camino hasta llegar a donde dormía su presa. Se arrodillo a un lado de él y acercando sus labios a su oído…

-'¡ARRIBA HARRY!'- gritó Julia con una sonrisa en los labios. –'LOS DEMONIOS ESTÁN POR LLEGAR'-

La "victima" saltó de la cama y fue a dar al piso. Se oyeron dos gemidos de dolor y después como una mata de pelo negro se asomaba, seguida de un par de ojos amodorrados, enojados, confusos.

El susodicho Harry Potter se levanto sobándose las partes adoloridas con una mueca de disgusto surcando su cara.

-'Buenos Días a ti también, Julia'- le dijo mirándola con ganas de asesinarla. –'La próxima vez que intentes despertarme… ¿Serías tan amable de no gritar en mis oídos? Puedo quedarme sordo de por vida gracias a que revientas mis tímpanos.'- le comentó arqueando una ceja.

-'Lo lamento'- se disculpo la elfa bajando la cabeza.-'Es que Landy me dijo que viniera a despertarte y que tenías el sueño muy pesado y que lo mejor era que te despertara gritándote'-

Harry suspiro ante la excusa y le dijo que no se preocupara y si sería tan amable de salirse para poder vestirse y estar en la llegada de los demonios. La joven asintió vigorosamente en la puerta lista para salir, no sin antes recordarle que tenía que preguntar si lo dejaban quedarse en su tienda.

El joven Potter le sonrío pero no le dijo nada. Al poco tiempo comenzó a vestirse. Se puso una camisa azul oscuro que se le pagaba al cuerpo; un pantalón un poco guango de color plateado e intento peinarse lo más que pudo.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraba parado al lado de Magog. Vaiou y Azur ordenado a los elfos y vampiros. Supuestamente, debían quedar así…

Vaiou al frente, detrás de él, Azur, Andylas, Landy, Magog y Harry. Los elfos del lado izquierdo, detrás de Azur. Las elfas del lado derecho con Andylas enfrente, todos formados en fila india. Las vampiras con Landy delante y los vampiros con Magog liderándolos.

… Pero como la suposición era solo eso, una suposición… había problemas. Una joven elfa de nombre Jessia se rehusaba a ponerse en fila en su lugar pues, según ella, tenía que estar adelante y no en tercer lugar. Harry se enteró después de que era la tercera hija de Lësirë, Reina de Clantier. Y claro, los comentarios ácidos de los vampiros no se hicieron esperar. Y el resultado era: Una Jessia enfurruñada, los vampiros regañados, un Magog muy cabreado, un Azur desesperado y una Landy con espada empuñada.

Harry levantó una ceja, divertido. Jamás había visto a Azur desesperado y la condición de Landy que les había impuesto a los vampiros y elfos por igual le causaba cierta diversión.

-'No quiero objeciones, mocosos del averno'- exclamo Landy al ver que varios abrían la boca para protestar –'Desde ahora en adelante dormirán todos juntos en una casa de acampar y NO tendrán camas individuales, dormirán tres personas por cama y me importa poco el hecho de que algunos'- miró intensamente a Jessia-'estén acostumbrados a la comodidad. En al guerra no existe tal cosa ni ahí ni en los Cuarteles. Y les prometo, pequeñas sabandijas, que haré hasta lo imposible para que se les quite esa costumbre'- terminó Landy mientras todos sus futuros alumnos la miraban, solo Julia se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta la pregunta que rondaba en varias cabezas femeninas y masculinas.

-'¿Y Harry también va a cumplir el castigo con nosotros?'- Landy la vio con una ceja levantada.

-'¿Y por que habría Harry de compartir castigo con ustedes si no ha hecho NADA fuera de un comportamiento racional?'- la pregunta fue contestada con el silencio. Landy sonrío y les ordeno acomodarse como se les había dicho.

Todos lo hicieron sin rechistar, temerosos de que les hiciera algo, y más con la espada que empuñaba. Harry viró los ojos. Como se notaba que Landy si sabía imponerse, a base de regaños, amenazas y una que otra advertencia de muerte, pero se imponía, al fin y al cabo.

-'Acéptalo Azur, no es bueno mentirse'- Harry escuchó que Andylas le reprochaba algo a Azur y que este negaba con la cabeza.

-'No me estoy mintiendo, solo me hago ver la realidad tal y como es, Andylas'- un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, gesto que sorprendió a Harry e hizo sonreír a Andylas –'Si, comienzo a sentir algo por ella pero tal vez es solo que el amor fraternal que se esta desarrollando más'- terminó con una melancólica sonrisa.

Harry cada vez estaba más picado. Claro, desde pequeño le habían enseñado a no espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mata al gato.

-'Si, claro ¿Amor Fraternal? En ese caso, yo mantengo un tórrido romance con…'- su oración fue cortada por un ruido proveniente del cielo. Todos alzaron la vista y se toparon con unas personas que venían volando. Harry ahogo una exclamación de asombro.

Eran alrededor de quince jóvenes. Todos vestidos de negro. Harry se tapo los ojos pues el sol acababa de comenzar a salir y los primero rayos le pegaron directo en los ojos. Escucho que el grupo aterrizaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Retiró su mano y pudo apreciar a los Demonios con mejor claridad.

La mayoría tenía el pelo azul oscuro, solo uno que otro tenía el pelo verde oscuro o, en su defecto, café. Abundaban los ojos naranjas y unos que otros grises y negros. Los hombres vestían pantalones negros y las mujeres unos shorts muy cortos, negros también. Traían camisas de vestir por fuera del pantalón (o shorts, en el caso de las mujeres).

Vaiou dio un paso adelante y comenzó a saludarlos. Dio su típico discurso y comenzó a presentar a los Liberty's presentes. Cuando llegó el momento de Harry, este se puso tenso, ya observaba venir las miradas de incredulidad y asombro. Lo único que lo relajaba un poco era que su cicatriz ya no era el centro de atención. Je, quien lo hubiera dicho.

Y dicho y hecho, a la palabra humano, todos los demonios centraron toda su atención en él. Intento controlar el calor que se expandía por su cara y armándose de valor, no bajo la vista, la mantuvo sobre los demonios. Escuchó unas risillas detrás de él y supuso que algunos vampiros se estaban riendo.

-'Muy bien, ya hechas las presentaciones. Les recomiendo a los vampiros volver a sus tiendas con excepción de los elementales de fuego'- Vaiou los observo retirarse. –'Muy bien, jóvenes demonios, sus casa de campaña son aquellas'- señalo dos tiendas de acampar.-'Ustedes decidirán cual elegir para las mujeres y para los hombres.'- los demonios asintieron y se retiraron para descansar. Vaiou se volvió para los elfos.-'Y ustedes vayan a hacer lo que quieran'- les dijo despachándolos con una ademán.

Y lo primero que sintió Harry fue que alguien se le colgaba del brazo. Era una elfa de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas. Potter levantó una ceja y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su cara.

-'¡Yelia!'- escuchó que exclamaban. Julia se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos. –'Hola de nuevo, Harry'- saludó Julia antes de volverse hacia la otra elfa.-'Anda, Yelia. Te dije que te esperaras.'- y con una sonrisa, miro a Harry.-'Ella es mi mejor amiga Yelia'- presento con una sonrisa. –'Yelia, despégate de Harry'- señalo-'¿Que no ves que lo abrumas?'-

Harry asintió y Yelia se separó sonrojada para que después otra persona se abalanzara sobre Harry.

-'Hola'- exclamo Melian alegre. –'¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?'- pregunto bajándose de encima de Harry, este pudo ver que varios vampiros estaba detrás de Melian. –'Oh'- exclamo viendo a las elfas. –'Ayer que discutimos no nos presentamos'- dijo con una sonrisa.-'Mi nombre es Melian los de atrás, de derecha a izquierda son Jacine y Jaess.'- las vampiros inclinaron levemente la cabeza ante las elfas.

-'Mi nombre es Julia y ella es mi mejor amiga, Yelia'- las dos correspondieron la inclinación cuando Azur se les acerco.

-'Chicos y chicas'- saludo con una sonrisa. Detrás de él venían dos demonios. Harry observo curioso las alas de ellos dos, la de uno era como la de Dragón pero hecha de fuego y la del otro, igual pero de agua.-'Ellos son Damlien y Romlie. Landy me dio instrucciones de que fueran a buscar frutas y algunas hierbas. Me dijo que las elfas deberían de saber reconocerlas y como Harry y Melian fueron ayer al bosque podrían ayudar y quiere que ellos dos les acompañen por si no pueden con todo'- explico. Melian, Jacine, Jaess y las elfas vieron con desconfianza a los demonios, quienes les observaron fríamente.

-'Sí¿Qué vamos a traer?'- pregunto Harry intentando que los humos se bajaran. Azur en respuesta le tendió una hoja. Harry ensancho los ojos al leerla.-'¿Pues que nos vio¿Cara de recogedores o qué?'- Julia le quitó la hoja y la observo. Hizo una mueca y con un movimiento de su mano, una pluma y tinta aparecieron. Tacho varias cosas y se la devolvió a Azur, quien la mirada extrañado.

-'Esas son las plantas que no crecen en esta época del año o en este ambiente. Dile a Landy que si las quiere sustituir o simplemente no las traemos.'- informo Julia, desapareciendo al pluma y la tinta. Azur asintió y se retiro dejándolos solos.

El silencio era de lo más incomodo que Harry había experimentado. Los demonios simplemente se mantenían fríos y los demás los miraban desconfiados, recelosos y le pareció ver por ahí una mirada rencorosa.

-'Terminando esto…'- comenzó Harry atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él.-'¿Qué vamos a hacer?'-

Julia y Yelia se miraron y asintieron.

-'¿Qué tal si hacemos un poco de música?'- pregunto Yelia mirando a ambos.

-'¿Música?'- pregunto Harry.-'Estaría bien… ¿Pero con que instrumentos?'- inquirió.

Julia sonrío. –'Con los nuestros…'- y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol más cercano. Harry fue el único que la miro extrañado, los demás simplemente... la _vieron_. –'¿No lo escuchas?'- pregunto Julia al ver como los vampiros se habían relajado, Yelia tenía una sonrisa boba e incluso los demonios habían perdido gran parte de su frialdad, Damlien, el de las alas de fuego esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-'¿Escuchar qué?'- pregunto y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.-'¿Qué?'- dijo inocentemente.

-'Si, es cierto…'- murmuro Melian.-'Me habías dicho que apenas tenías como tres o cuatro meses aquí.'- explico ante las miradas de los demás.-'Sumenle que nunca ha escuchado una canción élfica y tendrán este resultado.'-

-'El vampiro tiene razón'- susurro Damlien, provocando que la mayoría lo mirar con sorpresa.-'¿No crees que sería mejor escuchar una canción de tu mundo?'- propuso. Harry tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales para escucharle.

-'¡SÍ!'- exclamaron Julia y Yelia.-'¡Una romántica!'- pidieron.

-'¡No!'- negaron Jaess y Jacine.-'Una que nos haga bailar de forma sensual'-chocaron sus manos.

Harry sonrío y miro a los demonios.-'Que escojan ellos, pues fueron los de la idea'- Los demás le miraron con la boca abierta.-'Y para que no digan que soy cruel… les cumplo cada uno de sus caprichos.'- Puede que era tímido en extremo, pero eran sus primeros amigos ahí y no era como si tuviera una multitud ¿o sí?

-'Una que sea instrumental'- dijo en voz baja Romlie.-'Que no tengo letra'-añadio Damlien.

Harry solo asintió y junto sus palmas a cierta distancia de su cara. Cerró los ojos y busco en su mente la canción. Descarto Beethoven, Mozart y demás. Quería algo que los impresionara… Bingo. Vanesa Mae.

Los demás dieron un respingo cuando bajo sus pies se creo un círculo con varias florituras escritas dentro de él. El círculo englobaba a todos. De pronto, comenzó a brillar de forma azul. Inmediatamente, se comenzó a escuchar la música. El ritmo les sorprendió a todos, pero pese a eso, les gusto. Lo que estaban escuchando era un Remix de violín. La canción duro alrededor de siete minutos. Cuando terminó, separó sus manos y abrió los ojos. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver las caras de los demás.

-'¿Les gusto?'- pregunto con una sonrisa. Los demonios asintieron, serios pero con los ojos brillantes. Yelia y Julia silbaron y los vampiros le regalaron una pequeña sonrisa.-'¿Quién sigue?'-

Julia y Yelia levantaron las manos.-'¡Nosotras!'-exclamarón a la vez. Harry asintió.

-'Ya se que canción mostrarles pero necesito que una de ustedes me acompañe con la voz'- dijo mirándolas. Julia y Yelia se vieron. La pelinegra se acerco a Harry.-'Muy bien. Junta tus manos como yo'- le ordenó.-'Cierra los ojos'- Potter puso sus dos por detrás de las orejas de ella y el círculo brillo de color rosa. Harry comenzó a cantar.

You spend your money on diamonds and pearls

I'd sell my car (just) to travel the world

I look broke baby - you got flash

But even so we're a perfect match

You're into fashion, dinners and art

I know the south park series by heart

You conversate baby - I talk trash

But even so we're a perfect match

Julia escuchaba la canción dentro de su cabeza y de alguna manera sabía que a ella le tocaba cantar.

We're like night and day - White and black

But what we have is a perfect match

When I say this - you say that

But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

Yelia estaba feliz y se mordía el labio inferior. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que estaba recibiendo su amiga de cierta persona… y de que varios elfos se habían reunido alrededor de ellos atraídos por el ruido. Las dos vampiras que faltaban también estaban ahí junto con uno que otro demonio. Vaiou y Andylas miraban desde lejos el pequeño espectáculo que estaban montando.

You keep your clothes looking crispy & clean

(alt.keep your clothes so fresh and so clean)

I got holes all over my jeans

You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"

But even so we're a perfect match

-'Nada mas les falta bailar'- le susurro Melian a Jaess.-'Y sí harían un espectáculo'- Jaess le dio la razón al ver como varias elfas se movían al compás de la música.

We're like night and day - White and black

But what we have is a perfect match

When I say this - you say that

But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract

I know - we'll beat the odds together

We'll keep our love intact - and prove that opposites attract

Harry separó sus manos de la cabeza de Julia y escuchó aplausos. La sangre subió a su cabeza de manera alarmante. Escucho que varios pedían repetición y miro a Julia. Esta parecía encantada, una sonrisa en su rostro. Volteo con Melian y este le sonrío de forma burlona. Bufó. Genial. Simplemente Genial.

-'Vamos Harry. ¡Sigue nuestra canción!'- Jaess y Jacine corrieron junto a él. Harry tragó saliva y ni se preocupo en disimularle. –'Hey… Con que nos salga agorafóbico ya valimos…'- dijo Jacine con una sonrisa. Harry negó suspirando.

-'No, es solo que no me gusta llamar la atención'- se paso una mano por la cara y pensó en una canción para ellas.-'Como sea, la canción la van a cantar ustedes, yo solo les paso los conocimientos ¿Vale?'- las dos vampiras asintieron furiosamente y se posicionaron como Julia. Harry puso su mano derecha en el oído izquierdo de Jaess y su mano izquierda en el derecho de Jacine. El círculo comenzó a iluminarse de color amarillo.

Oh, you know I have seen

A sky without sun

A man with no nation

Saints, captive in chains

A song with no name

For lack of imagination

Ya he...

Landy camino hasta donde la multitud estaba reunida. Abrió la boca al ver que era lo que estaban haciendo. Su adorable sobrina, una amiga de esta e Iany estaban en el centro del círculo de conocimiento e invocación de recuerdos. Frunció el ceño e iba a detenerlos cuando sintió que una mano le tomaba por el brazo.

And I have seen

Darker than ebony

Ya he Ya he Ya la he

And now it seems, that I

Without your eyes could never be

Julia vio como Azur le murmuraba algo a Landy al oído. Sonrío. Esos dos iban a acabar juntos.

My one desire, all I aspire

Is in your eyes forever to live

Traveled all over the seven oceans

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

Romlien observo como la hermana de Damlien los miraba. Sabía que su amigo estaba cometiendo una locura en el momento en que se ofreció a ayudar en la recolección de hierbas y frutas. Pero eran amigos y por eso le siguió. Damlien jamás se equivocaba en lo que hacía. Pero estaba enterado de que tenían estrictas órdenes de no relacionarse con los demás. Era tabú en los demonios, estaba mal visto y casi penado con muerte el hecho de hacerlo. Pero de alguna manera sabía que Damlien saldría ganando sobre su padre, el Rey We'liir. Vio como el demonio de fuego observa al humano. No le quedaba de otra más que confiar en su juicio.

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

Oh, You know I seen

A woman of means

Damlien suspiró imperceptiblemente. Sintió la Mirada de su hermana, Jalien, sobre él. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero era la única forma de parar la maldita masacre que su padre había ordenado. Recordó los chillidos de los niños y el dolor que lo invadió. Bien que era demonio y estaba en su naturaleza matar por placer, pero él, por alguna extraña y loca razón, era diferente y estaba enterado de que la mayoría del pueblo pensaba igual que él. Varios demonios se habían enamorado de elfas, vampiras e incluso de ángeles. Pero como el relacionarse con alguien que no fuera demonio era tabú, el enamorarse era condena de muerte.

In rags and begging for pleasure

Crossed a river of salt

Just after I rode

A ship that's sunk in the desert

Ya he Ya he Ya la he

And I have seen

Darker than ebony

Ya he Ya he Ya la he

Yelia barrió a los demás con la mirada mientras escuchaba a las vampiras cantar. Se les notaba en la voz cargada de emoción. Vio al vampiro que ayer estuvo jugando con la tierra, recorrer con la mirada a Jaess de arriba abajo. Levantó una ceja y le sonrío burlonamente cuando sus miradas se juntaron. Imbécil.

And now it seems, that I

Without your eyes could never be

My one desire, all I aspire

Is in your eyes forever to live

Traveled all over the seven oceans

Melian movía la cabeza al son de la canción, ido. No sintió cuando unas manos se pusieron sobre su boca sino hasta que alguien le susurro al oído. Giro su rostro para mirar a esa persona y una elfa le sonrío de forma juguetona.

-'¿Te diviertes?'- le pregunto. Melian asintió.-'Bien.'- dijo para luego quitarle sus manos de encima.-'Yo también'- observo a Harry.-'¿Y quién no con semejante monumento?'- Melian iba a responder cuando vio que Julia levantaba su mano y le daba un zapé a la elfa.

-'Deja de ver así a Harry, Keria'- le advirtió. La elfa le sacó la lengua infantilmente y se retiro. Julia suspiro.

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

-'¿Quién era?'- pregunto Melian en voz baja.

-'Era Keria. Una zorra de primera. Sus emociones no eran buenas.'- Melian la miro asombrado.

-'¿Eres empática?'- Julia asintió con una sonrisa.

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

rabboussamai fikarrajaii

fi ainaiha aralhayati

ati ilaika min haza lkaaouni

arjouka labbi labbi nidai

Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

-'Sueltame'- ordenó Landy con voz autoritaria.-'Azur'- siseo mostrando sus colmillos.

Azur alzó una ceja y sonrío. Landy se veía adorable cuando quería. Tal vez Andylas tenía razón y se había enamorado de esa vampira.

_

* * *

_

And if you want to give me your hand

_We can dance our last waltz_

_So we can't forgive this damn lovely night…_


End file.
